Total Drama Apprentices
by reposurgeon2
Summary: Chris and the twenty four cast members from the first three seasons are all back to bring you the next season, where each of the veterans takes a new contestant to take under their wing to become the next winner. Who will win? The incredibly acrobatic Sabrina? Stuart, the boy the an unhumanly high pain tolerance? Andrea the sociopath? Only time will tell
1. week 0- Apprintices Are Picked

**Hello readers, this is a little story I had the idea for, so I'm hoping that you like it**

**In this story, season four never happened**

**Ch. 1, day 0: apprentices are picked**

It was morning time in a remote part of Muskoka, Canada, where several islands had circled around each other, in one island two men were walking around a dock, setting something up

"You almost done with unloading those tapes yet Chef" Asked the smaller man, Chris McClean, to the larger man, Chef Hatchet, who was unloading a bag of videotapes into a large crate, which was placed in an amphitheater, next to that were twenty four small booths, similar to the type you would vote in, each one had a TV set and a VCR, all had a curtain draped over the entrance

"Calm down pretty boy, I'm almost done" Chef replied in his deep voice as he began to unload another bag of tapes

"Well, I just want everything to be ready before everyone gets here, I may enjoy torture, but I like organized torture" Chris said as he looked at his watch "They're scheduled to be here in ten minutes"

"Fine, fine I'll hurry it up" Chef said as he dumped the second-to-last bag into the crate, then picking up the final one

"Thank you" Smirked Chris as he looked at his watch again "Four more minutes"

When Chef was about half-way finished with the bag a loud noise could be heard throughout the island, the two men looked over towards the shoreline to see a large boat about a mile away from the island

Chris looked incredibly frustrated "Great just great Chef" He hissed "Hurry it up"

Chef was nearly finished with the bag; he quickly poured the last of the contents in and ran to the side of the amphitheater, and quickly pulled out the curtain, covering the entire stage, blocking the crate from view

As soon as the curtain was pulled the large boat finally docked, the two men heard a loud scream of joy as a large boy ran out of the boat, the first winner of Total Drama, Owen

"Chris! It's so good to be back!" Owen yelled as he picked up the host, nearly squeezing the life out of him

"Owen, it's nice to have you back" Gasped Chris as he struggled to get free from the large boy "Now _get off of me"_

"Sorry" Apologized Owen as he let the man down, who was now gasping for air, he looked around the island and noticed something odd

"Hey, where are all the cameras?" He asked

"That's a good question" Said a brunette girl who walked out of the boat, Courtney, who looked a little roughed up, as if she had gotten in a fight "And what's with the booths?"

"Hello Courtney, and don't worry, all will be explained as soon as everyone leaves the boat" Chris said

After he said this more teenagers left the boat, Geoff & Bridgette exited making out, Noah was reading a book, Tyler came running out and tripped on one of the dock boards, Trent was attempting to avoid Katie & Sadie, who were watching him, Lindsay and Beth were chatting with each other, Cody was carried out by Sierra, Justin was looking at himself with a mirror, Heather & Alejandro were glaring at each other, Ezekiel walked out without making eye contact to any of the others, Izzy jumped down from the top deck of the boat, landing on her feet, Eva stomped out, LeShawna strutted out with Harold admiring her from a distance, DJ was petting Bunny, and Gwen & Duncan were flirting, both of which also looked as if they have been in a fight

As they all made their way to greet each other Courtney looked at Gwen & Duncan and began to visibly seethe; beginning to ball her fists, however, before she could attack them someone grabbed her shoulder

"Woah girl calm down" Said LeShawna an she held her back

"But they deserve it, she's a dirty tramp and he's an insufferable pig" Courtney reasoned

"Well, you don't need to go psycho on them girl"

Courtney looked at LeShawna, then back at the couple, and sighed "Fine, I won't do anything for now, but when the time comes, they'll go _down"_

On another side of the island, Trent was also looking at Gwen & Duncan, and sighed sadly

"Hey Trent, what's wrong?" Greeted Cody as he walked up, then noticed Gwen and Duncan "Oh"

"I'm just a little depressed that she picked Duncan, I guess I expected it, but I'm still pretty bummed" Trent said

"Well, at least she's happy" Cody said, giving a weak smile, hoping to make his friend happy

"I guess your right" Sighed Trent "Although I'm a little worried about Courtney; after all of the things that have happened to her throughout the show, she must be nearly broken"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about her too; do you think she'll get better anytime soon?" Cody asked

"Hopefully"

Ezekiel was leaning against a tree; he had been silent throughout the boat ride, he didn't want to talk to anyone, and no one wanted to talk to him, he had accepted that long ago

"Hey homeschool" A familiar voice called out to him

His eyes went wide as he looked over to the person calling out to him; standing in front of him was Eva, who he had offended earlier in the show, he began shaking, as he knew Eva could pummel him with ease "Y-yes?" He asked weakly, closing his eyes expecting a blow

Eva took a deep breath "I'm sorry" She said

Ezekiel went wide eyed "W-what?" He asked

"I'm sorry I throttled you in the first episode… and then again whenever I got eliminated" She said, rubbing the back of her head

"Oh, well, I guess I'm sorry too eh, I probably should've known that you could take care of yourself, but I was stupid then, heck I'm probably still stupid now" Ezekiel said

"You're not stupid, just ignorant" Eva said

"What happened to you eh?" Asked Ezekiel "You seemed so mean the last three seasons"

"Well, I've been taking some therapy since last season, the doctor's really good, and she told me to make amends with the one I've wronged" She said

"Well apology accepted, and I have to say, I like this Eva better"

"Thanks" Said Eva as she walked away "He's kind of cute when he's scared" Eva said to herself, then slapped herself "No, Eva, you didn't join this show for love, but still… no"

While everyone was talking amongst themselves Chris went to the center point of the dock, and pulled out an air horn, pressed the button, which made a loud ringing noise, which got the attention of every camper

"Welcome everyone, I'm sure you're all happy to be back at Camp Wawanakwa" He began

"Yes, we're all _so_ excited to be back at this hell on Earth" Stated Noah sarcastically as he looked up from his book

"I've been to hell once" Stated Izzy "Yeah, I went there after I blew up my school with a nuclear science experiment, but then I came back after making a deal with Satan to spread chaos and suffering wherever I went"

This caused more than a few stares

"… Anyways, I bet you're all wondering why I brought you guys back here." Chris asked

"Because fans love us and want to see more of us?" Asked Cody

"Because our contacts say that you legally own all of us until we turn eighteen?" Asked Courtney

"Because you love to torment us?" Asked Noah

"Because you finally took my idea and we're doing an actual version of the Hunger Games?" Asked Izzy in excitement, this also caused a few stares

"Yes, yes, yes, and no" Stated Chris "However there's a little twist this year"

"And what's that?" Asked LeShawna

"None of you are competing" Chris said

"_What?"_ Courtney yelled, looking furious

"Thank you" Said Noah, getting on his knees and praying

"Wait" Heather said "If we're not competing, then why did you bring us here?"

"Because, even though you won't be competing, you'll all play an important role in this season"

"And that is?" Asked Duncan

"I'm sure you've all noticed the booths near the woods" Asked Chris "As well as the amphitheater being moved over here?"

Most of the contestants nodded their heads

"Well, Chef show them what's behind curtain number one" Chris said, motioning towards Chef, who was now wearing a long red sequin gown, which made most of the campers groan

Chef pulled the curtain of the amphitheater, revealing the crate filled with tapes

"Videotapes they still make those?" Asked Gwen once she saw the crate

"I'm sure your all wondering what these are, well these are every audition tape we've gotten since the show began, and since we've been getting some complaints about using the same cast every year, we've decided to do something new this year" Said Chris "Apprentices!"

"What's an app prince tin" Asked Lindsay to Tyler & Beth, both looked equally confused

"It means someone you take under your wing to teach" Explained Harold "Like how Mister Miagi took Daniel under his wing in the Karate Kid"

"I still don't get it"

"It means you're all going to pick one of these applicants to be on the show, when they come on you're going to teach them how to play the game, and once they're voted off, you're voted off get it?"

Lindsay still looked a little confused, but didn't say anything

"Okay, this is how it's going to work, you're all going to take some tapes into your booth and look through them, then pick one that you find suits you most, and they will be your apprentice for next season, which will start in two weeks" Chris explained

All of the campers were paying attention now

"Now, if you don't like any of your selections you are free to come back to the crate and get some more, however you only have four hours to pick, so you better make your decisions"

Every camper was standing at this point; ready to get their hands on the tapes

"You each have your own assigned booth; you may begin your search… NOW!"

After saying that every camper made their way to the crate, Izzy, being the fastest of the group, simply dived into it and came out with a handful of tapes, and ran to her booth

After her a group of other campers managed to get to their booths as well, Courtney and Noah were both holding a neat stack, Tyler carried an armful, some slipping out onto the ground every few steps, and Trent came out carrying nine tapes, Geoff had a large number of them in his hat, the others had all had about the same amount of tapes in their hands as they made their way to the booths

_Inside the booths:_

_Heather's booth:_

Whenever Heather came into her booth, she dumped all of her tapes onto the table that the TV was on, after a quick count she found out that she had twenty four

She took a random tape and put it inside the VCR, and became wide eyed at what she saw

On the screen was a large boy sitting in a room painted dark black, strung with posters of different metal bands and horror movies

The boy himself was dressed in all black, and had white makeup caked onto his face, as well as black lip stick and eye-liner

Before the boy even talked Heather ejected the tape and threw it out of the booth, before grabbing a different one

_Courtney's booth_

Courtney had just finished watching her first audition tape, it was of a girl who seemed to be a pagan, she also seemed to have some dark ideas and tendencies

"Hmmm" Said Courtney as she picked up the tape "This girl would be perfect for Gwen" She then threw the tape onto the floor and stomped it to pieces before picking up another tape

It took about thirty minutes for anyone to pick their apprentice, but finally someone had

Harold came out of his booth holding a tape, looking happy with his choice

He made his way over to Chris, who was sitting aside from the amphitheater, looking somewhat bored

"I've made my decision Chris" Harold said proudly as he held up the tape proudly

"Congratulations Harold, that makes you the first one, now all you have to do is wait around camp for the other twenty three to get here" Chris stated

He didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later Trent walked up the stage, also holding up a tape

"I knew nine was my lucky number" Trent said as walked over towards the two

"Okay you two give me your tapes and wait for the others" Chris said

It took another forty minutes for the next camper to exit with their tape, this one being Courtney

"I believe I've made the adequate choice" She said as she hand Chris the tape

"Thank you Courtney now please go wait with the others" Said Chris

As soon as Courtney left Izzy popped up, seemingly out of nowhere to give Chris her tape

"Thank you Izzy, now, go… somewhere" Said Chris in a creeped out voice

About ten minutes later two more people had picked their apprentices Katie & Sadie had walked out of their booths almost simultaneously, looked at each other and squeed

"OMG Katie, you will like, soooo love this girl I picked out" Squealed Sadie

"Oh, not as much as you'll love this girl I picked out" Said Katie before both of them started to eei like dolphins

"Will you both be quiet please?" Begged Noah as he held his hands up to his ears to block out the sound

"Oh come on Nick it's not that bad" Giggled Lindsay as the four made their way to give Chris their tapes

Tyler also came out of his booth holding up the tape that he selected, and caught up with the four at the stage, where he gave his tape to Chris

"Okay" Said Chris "That makes nine, now all you guys have to do for the rest of the day is wait for the others"

As they group separated Tyler walked over to Lindsay

"So babe, while were free you wanna go down to the cabins?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows

Lindsay just stared at him hatefully

"Sorry Duncan, but you're not going to steal me away too, I love Tyler" She said, and with that she walked away from the bewildered jock

"She thinks I'm _Duncan?"_

Ten minutes later Gwen arrived to give Chris her selected tape

"Thank you Gwen, that makes ten apprentices chosen, and fourteen yet to be found, and until they are found you have to go wait around the island" Chris said

Gwen rolled her eyes as she headed off the stage, looking back to the booths she saw a large pile of discarded tapes on the ground near Heather's booth, as well as her disgusted screams coming from inside as she threw another one in the pile,

This made her happy as she walked back to the cabins to get some rest, there she saw Tyler leaning against the old Bass cabin, mumbling something about Duncan, Katie and Sadie were sitting on the steps, talking about something or another and occasionally eeing, and Izzy was sitting atop from a tree watching Noah read, who seemed to be oblivious

Gwen opened the door to the side of the cabin that she used to sleep in during her stay on the island, only to see that all of the beds had been removed, most likely after the first season ended

"Great" Gwen sighed as she turned back to the door, only to be shocked at what she saw

Apparently Courtney had snuck into the cabin whenever Gwen had left the door open, which Courtney had closed and locked

And she looked mad

"Hello _Gwen"_ She said in a hiss of bitter hatred

"C-Courtney, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked nervously

"Oh, you know, just paying a little visit to the nasty tramp who stole my lowlife scum of a boyfriend away with her temptress charms" She answered "Also" She began as she punched her fist into her palm "A little _payback"_

Gwen gulp as Courtney pounced on her, with a cry of pure fury

The noise from the cabin could be heard throughout the campground

As that was happening Cody exited his booth with his selected tape, only to be picked up and squeezed by a larger force

"OMG Cody" Said Sierra "I've been like, waiting for ten minutes for you to come out so that we can submit our tapes together, isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Sierra" He said with a very faint smile, he had grown to accept that she'd stay clinged to him, though he still didn't think of her in a romantic sort of way, but she didn't know that

"So are you ready to give them the tapes?" She asked him

"Umm, sure" He said back, as the two walked over to the stage

Alejandro was the next to come out; he had made his choice based purely on strategy, which he prided on, however, he wasn't done just yet, he had noticed Heather had still not finished, and sprouted a devious idea, he picked up one of the tapes that her in her pile of unwantedness and waited for her to leave the booth

He didn't go unnoticed however, as Justin noticed him as he left his booth, he eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before shrugging and walking back to the stage

A few minutes later Heather had exited her booth, having finally chosen somebody that she found sane, and as she walked by, Alejandro decided to put his plan into action

Walking over, he 'accidently' bumped into Heather, knocking them both over, making her drop her tape; Al took this opportunity to switch it with the one he picked up

"Hola, mi Amiga" He said as she opened her eyes, much to her disgust

"Oh, you" She said as she pushed the Latin boy off of her, then grabbed her tape

"I know you like me Heather, just admit it" He said with a sly smile as he got up from the ground

"Oh please" Heather scoffed "Last season I just used that for strategy, kind of like how you did with Bridgette"

"Oh please Heather, I know a true kiss when I have one, and you and me had a very true kiss" Alejandro said back

Heather turned back to him, strangely she was smiling

"You know what, you're right; I really do have feelings for you, why don't you come over here so I can show you how I really feel"

Alejandro smirked as he walked up to her, only for her to force her leg up, kicking him in the groin

"Oof" Whimpered Alejandro as he grasped his crotch, falling to his knees in pain as Heather walked away cackling, Bridgette & Beth, who had both selected their apprentices, also laughed as they saw him

"She. Is. _Dead" _He said in a deadly whisper

About ten minutes later the seventeen campers who had already picked their apprentices were all sitting around the old bonfire pit

Trent, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, and Justin were all sitting on stumps while Harold, Gwen, and Sierra all sat on the ground, Cody was in Sierra's lap, and Izzy was hanging from a tree, the latter seemed to be talking to herself

"Um Izzy are you okay up there?" Asked Trent to the crazy girl

"Shush, I'm having a very heated argument with the tree gnomes" Izzy said agitated, before going back to her conversation "No Gaggles, Madame Honey Suckle is not a delirious wench, if anyone here is crazy it's YOU!" She shouted

Back on the ground Trent noticed something Gwen seemed to be very beaten up "Woah Gwen, what happened to you?" He asked

Gwen was about to answer but then noticed Courtney giving her a death glare, which made her visibly flinch

"Oh, well I um, was taking a walk through the woods and I tripped and fell into a bush" She improvised, hoping her friends would believe the lie

Trent didn't seem too convinced but didn't say anything, thinking Gwen didn't want to talk about it

"Yo peeps" LeShawna greeted as she walked to e circle, then noticed Gwen's condition

"Ooh, what happened to you girl?" She asked in concern

"Oh you know she was just being the unintelligent little twit she always is" Courtney said in an oddly cheery voice

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Trent asked, looking at her skeptically

"No, she's right" Gwen said, somewhat hesitantly "I fell into some bushes"

"Mm hmm" Trent said, then turned his sights to Courtney, who didn't seem to notice

In all of the commotion nobody noticed Duncan walk up to the group, until he sat down next to Gwen

"Wo-ho-hoo, babe you look like death" He said with wide eyes, however his expression soon turned into an aroused one "I like it"

Gwen smiled as the two began to make out, while Courtney behind them looked about ready to tear them to shreds

Geoff was next to arrive, much to the Bridgette's happiness, as the couple ran towards each other, and made out in the center of the pit

"Bridgette, why are you making out with Trent right next to Geoff?" Lindsay gasped as she pointed towards Trent "I'm so sorry Geoff; I've been meaning to tell you that she was cheating on you"

Geoff & Bridgette both looked up; they had apparently only heard the last part of her revelation

"Lindsay I'm Trent" Trent sighed "That's Geoff"

"Oooohhhh, yeah, I guess I just forgot who everyone was after the break, sorry" Apologized Lindsay

"Phew" Sighed Geoff "I was worried there for a second" He said, before beginning to make out with Bridgette again

While the group had been paying attention to the couple they heard a chuckle, they looked up to see Eva clutching her stomach

"That was rich" She said with a laugh as she plopped down near a stump, she looked over to see the other campers slowly backing away from her

"Oh what I'm the same person I was three seasons ago people" She protested

"It's true, she's not eh" Said Ezekiel as he walked over to the rest of the group "She apologized to me earlier, even though she really didn't have too"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Courtney said, crossing her arms

"Yeah, you were pretty mean Evanna" Said Lindsay

"Just give her a chance eh" Ezekiel said

"No, no, they're right" Eva said, somewhat depressed "I guess I kind of deserve this

"Deserve what?" DJ asked as he walked over to the growing crowd

"Eva's trying to act like she's all reformed" Courtney said with an eye roll "But nobody but Homeschool believes her"

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance" DJ said with a smile "That's what Momma always said"

"Thanks DJ" Eva said, looking brighter

"Alright campers" Said Chris as he, Owen, and Chef all walked over to the other twenty three island inhabitants of the island, the latter was pushing a large cart with a television set

"It's time to see who you all picked to be your apprentices, Owen go sit over there with the others"

"Yes sir" Owen said as he sat down on the ground next Sierra and Cody, after a few minutes Izzy jumped down from the tree and onto his shoulders

"Hi Owen!" Izzy said as she crawled into his lap

"Okay everyone" Chris said to get their attention, "We have decided that we will show the auditions in the order that they have been turned in, so that means that Harold's apprentice will be shown first" He explained

"Awesome" Said Harold as Chris put the tape in

* * *

**Audition #531: Nate Habrooke**

The TV opened up to show a brunette boy wearing bulky blue armor that seemed to be made of plastic, he was standing in what seemed to be a park

"Hello Total Drama" The boy said to the camera as he held up a Styrofoam sword

"I'm Nate and I think I would be good for your show because-" He was cut off when another boy, wearing red armor jumped in front of the camera, also holding up a sword

The two fought with each other for about thirty seconds making sound effects every time their swords hit each other before Nate managed to knock the sword out of the other boy's hand, and then used his own sword to hit him in the chest, the boy let out a cry and fell to the ground, grabbing his chest dramatically before going completely off screen

After that Nate turned back to the camera

"Like I was saying, I think I should be on this show because I can be a strong fighter, my years of role-play have made me tough, focused, and agile" He said as he twirled his sword in his hand

About ten seconds later a football was thrown at his head from somebody of screen, knocking him to the ground with an "Oomph"

"Loser!" Yelled somebody off screen as he got back up, rubbing his head, then reached to turn off the camera with a growl

* * *

After the video ended Chris pulled the tape out and looked back to the group of teenagers "And what do you think of him boys and girls?"

"Heh, figured he'd pick a total geek" Chuckled Duncan as he rested back on a stump "I'll have some fun with him later"

"So why did you pick him Harold?" Chris asked

"Didn't you watch the video?" He asked "He's got skills"

"Yeah, sure he does" Chris said as he rolled his eyes "Next up, Trent's apprentice"

* * *

**Audition # 6237: Jerry Du Bois**

The screen opened to a pitch black room, were a jazz beat started to slowly start up, the camera the panned over to another side of the room, where it showed a young boy playing the saxophone under a bright stage light, the music then started playing in full volume as the boy began to finish his song, and as soon as he finished the camera faded, then showed another room were the same boy was sitting on a chair, holding his saxophone over his shoulder, the group could now see what he looked like

He was an African-Canadian boy, wearing a black button-up shirt as well as brown trousers; he also had short black hair, combed backwards

"Hello Total Drama" He said to the camera in a smooth southern accent "My name's Jericho, but everyone I know just calls me Jerry"

"Now, I think I'm good for your show because I'm a good people person, and not to sound vain, but I'm quite the lady's man"

The camera then turned back towards a window, where a large group of teenage girls were huddled in a window looking like something out of a zombie movie

The camera turned back over to Jerry, who was rubbing his saxophone

"This here's Lucy, she's my first instrument, and the one I can play best, it's been handed down every generation in my family, and my papa gave it to me right before… the accident" He suddenly began to get teary eyed

"Alright Jasper turn off the camera" He said as he began to cry, then the screen went black

* * *

As Chris pulled the tape out he looked over towards Trent "So Trent why'd you pick him?" He asked

"He just seems really cool, and he has a lot of admirers, I think we'll get along well" He said

"What do you think he meant when he was talking about an accident?" Asked Gwen to Duncan, who shrugged in response

"He's cute" Giggled Katie

"Like so cute" Replied Sadie

"Will you both shut up" Scorned Courtney "My apprentice is next, play the tape Chris"

"Fine, fine" Chris said as he put in the next tape

* * *

**Audition # 108: Lawrence Reed**

The screen turned on to show an empty court room, footsteps could be heard on the hard wood floor, from the left side of the room a brunette boy in a striped blue tuxedo sat down on the table

"Hello, I'm Lawrence and I'm going to be pleading my case to why I should be on Total Drama" Lawrence joked with a chuckle, however he quickly regrew his stony face

"But in all seriousness I believe that I should come on to this show because I have what most of the others don't, smarts" He said as he tapped his head

"I'm not growing up to be a lawyer for nothing, your show either has smart people or strategic people, not both, I'm the full package" He said smugly as he leaned back in his chair, then turned his camera off

* * *

"Great" Groaned Duncan as Chris turned off the TV "Another self-entitled preppy ass"

"What did he mean by us lacking smarts?" Asked Noah "I mean, I can see it about you guys but _me?_"

"Oh, shut up all of you" Yelled Courtney

"Ahem" Said Chris "Time to move on to our next apprentice, and I'm a little afraid for this one, but Izzy is next"

Most of the campers prepared for the worst, while Izzy looked excited

* * *

**Audition #312: Sabrina Tasassa**

The TV opened to show a crowded circus tent; the camera holder seemed to be standing on a post about two stories from the ground, in front of them were a series of trapeze, and on the other side was another post with a girl standing on it, she ran right up and jumped onto the first trapeze, swinging upwards she let go and did several flips before landing on the second trapeze, she swung up and let go again, this time going upside down, landing on the third and final trapeze on her knees and swinging upwards and letting go once again finally landing on the post backwards

The audience soon erupted with applause, however this soon turned to gasps when she began to slip off the post

She fell

But whenever the camera holder looked down nobody could be seen, they then turned around to see the girl standing there completely unharmed

"Ta-daa" She said in a sing-song voice as the crowd gave more applause

The girl had blond hair that looked nearly white under all of the bright lights, as well as a yellow top, purple skirt, and panty hose over her legs

"Pick me for Total Drama and every day will be like that" She said to the camera before waving to the audience, the camera shut off a second later

* * *

The campers were silent as Chris took out the tape

"So Izzy, why exactly did you pick her?" Chris asked

"She just seems really fun" Izzy explained

"Uh huh" Chris said "Lindsay, your apprentice is next"

"Oh my gosh you guys, you're like so gonna love this girl I picked out" She said

* * *

**Audition #1635: Matthew Banks**

The cameraopened in a room that seemed to be filled with makeup, wigs, jewelry, and fabric

The camera then panned over the room to an incredibly curvy brunette girl wearing an emerald dress, her back was turned as she was looking at herself in a mirror, and because of the angle of the camera they couldn't see her face, this didn't stop some of the guys from looking attracted though

Then the girl turned around to show the camera her face, this is when the campers noticed something, something about her face was just… off

"Hello there Total Drama" She said in a very masculine voice

That's when the truth hit them, this wasn't a girl

"I disappointed with you guys, you haven't accepted anyone into this show that are like me, well no one that has accepted it yet at least" He said as he applied a coat of lip gloss to his already sparkling lips

"My goal is to show the world that the LGBT community can be tough, yet catty at the same time" He said as he put his arm on his hip "Although, I wouldn't mind getting a boyfriend while I'm at it" He said with a grin as he turned off the camera

* * *

Whenever Chris turned off the camera he looked over to the group

Courtney, Gwen, Tyler, Cody, and Bridgette were trying to suppress laughter

Duncan, Noah, LeShawna, and Eva were laughing

The others were all silent

"What? What's wrong with her?" Lindsay asked confused

"Well Tyler that's one guy you don't have to worry about stealing your girlfriend" Joked Noah, while Tyler face palmed

"Lindsay I think we need to have a talk" Said Gwen as she took the confused girl to another location

"Okay, as amusing as that was its time it's time for the next audition" Chris said "Sadie"

Sadie & Katie eeied as the video played

* * *

**Audition #624 Britany FeRay**

The TV screen turned on to show a girl with black hair with red dye on the ends, she wore a pink blouse and jeans sitting on a bed with fluffy pink sheets

"Hi Total Drama" She said with a little wave of her hand "I'm Britany"

"I think I would be good for your show because I'm very friendly, but I can be catty when I want to be" She said as she twirled her hair around

"I'm also really smart, I have an A average and I'm also really funny and sweet, I think that I can be a very good asset to your show" She said

After she was done talking the sound of two people yelling could be heard outside of her door, followed by a loud bang noise

She whimpered and looked at the camera "Bye" She said as she turned it off quickly

* * *

"She seems nice" Said DJ

"That's why I picked her" Sadie smiled

"Oh my gosh Sadie she looks so pretty" Katie said

"I know right, but I bet your apprentice will be even prettier

"Well, let's see" Chris said as he put in the next tape

* * *

**Audition #591: Leanna Carlson**

The screen showed a girl with blond hair in a long braid over her shoulder, she also wore a purple sleeveless top and a scarlet skirt

"Hi there" She said in a slow voice

"I think I would be great for this show because one of the most popular things about it is all of the couples that have been formed, and I can get a boyfriend I mean look at me, any guy that wouldn't want me is stupid, taken, or gay, and I know there are some hot guys on the show, and I know that they want me" She said with a smirk

"That's all" She said as she turned off the camera

* * *

"Well she seems… nice" Said Bridgette, who trying to find a good compliment

""She's kind of like Cody was in the first few episodes" Said Gwen

"Except she actually has the looks to back herself up" Said Duncan which got himself a punch from Sierra

"At least Cody still has fans" Said Courtney, who looked agitated at Duncan "Nobody likes you anymore"

"You're not too popular yourself babe" Duncan said as he leaned back onto the log

Courtney began fuming, looking ready to pounce

"Okay everyone, save it for when the cameras are actually rolling please?" Chris asked "Noah your apprentice is up next"

"Whatever" Noah said as the tape was put in

* * *

**Audition #831: Elsa Vandame **

The TV showed a young girl with glasses sitting on a desk in a room that seemed to be part of a library, she had brunette hair done in a ponytail, she wore a grey shirt underneath a brown jacket, and brown slacks, she seemed to not notice the camera as she had her nose stuck in a book

"Hello" She said as she looked up

"My name is Elsa and I believe that I should be on Total Drama because you, though you have plenty of boys that are nerds, you have no girls" She said

"And it would be my honor to be the first geek girl on the show" She said proudly

"Please be quiet miss, other people are trying to read" Said a woman from the doorway to the room

"Whatever" Elsa said with a roll of her eyes as she turned off the camera

* * *

"Well, she seems a lot like you Noah" Katie said

"I know, why do you think I picked her?" Noah said without looking up from his book

"Do you think she's cute?" Giggled Sadie, which caused him to look up from his book

"No" He said, looking agitated

"So you are gay?" Smirked Duncan

"_No"_ Noah said seeming to get angry "Chris put the tape in"

"Alright, Tyler you're up next" Said Chris as he grabbed the next tape

"Alright" Shouted Tyler while pumping his fists up

* * *

**Audition #92: Joaquin Summers**

The TV turned on to show a black haired boy in a sports jersey standing in a high school football field

"Hey there Total Drama Joaquin here, and this is my audition" He said

"I think I should be on this show because I'm tough, agile, and smart" He said as he crossed his arms

"Plus I'm pretty fast too, I can outrun a cyclist" He said as he picked up his camera

"Watch for yourself" He said as he took off running, making all the way to the other side of the field in about three minutes, then putting his camera down again

"Whadaya think of that?" He asked to the camera, "Pick me for this show and you'll make the right choice" He said as he turned off the camera

* * *

"He seems a little cocky don't you think?" Courtney asked to Tyler

"I wouldn't mind racing with him" Eva said "He'd probably be a better rival then you Tyler" She said playfully

"I knew you haven't changed" Said Courtney with a scowl

"Oh come on" Protested Eva "It was just banter, I didn't really mean it"

"Sure Eva, you can say but you're just proving that you haven't changed" Courtney said as she turned up her nose at the other girl

Eva looked angry for a second, but then closed her eyes and began to count to ten

"It's okay if you want to pound her Eva" Heather said "It's not like anyone would miss her"

"Ugh how _dare_ you?" Courtney gasped, looking ready to pounce

The two girls looked into each other's eyes for a minute, before Chris began to speak again

"Okay, okay, save it you two" He said as he picked up another tape "Gwen you're up"

Gwen just shrugged as the video began to play

* * *

**Audition #626: Andrea Hagardy **

The TV screen showed** a **girl with long black hair, shoulder length, wearing a black T-shirt with a red stripe, as well as dark blue jeans

"Hello Total Drama" She said in a dark voice

"I think that I should be on the show because one thing that this show lacks is dark souls" She said as she stroked her hair

"The only dark souls you have are Gwen and Duncan, and Alejandro to a lesser extent, but that's just because of how black his heart is" She said with a smirk

"I believe that if you put me on this show I can bring the chaos this show is looking for, just give me the chance and I'll make this show interesting" She said as she turned off her camera

* * *

"Great, another weird goth girl" Heather said with a roll of her eyes

"And a delusional one at that" Said Justin "I mean dark souls?"

"Hey, pretty boy, don't make fun of my girlfriend, less you want your pretty face bashed in" Threatened Duncan with a raise of his fist

Justin eeped and began to scoot away from Duncan

"That's what I thought" Smirked Duncan in triumph

"Okay, moving on" Said Chris "Up next is Cody"

"Alright" Said Cody as the TV turned on

* * *

**Audition #771: Darren Blake**

The TV turned on to show a boy with glasses and short brown hair, wearing a white button-up shirt with a pocket, as well as grey shorts, he seemed to be in a science lab

"Hello, my name is Dave, and this is my audition" He said with a hint of nervousness

"I think I should come on because I'm very smart, but at the same time practical, I once made a robot out of nothing but the wires from a discarded radio and spare fire wood, granted it was a small robot, and it broke down about an hour after I built it, but in that hour that robot worked like a charm, well not really, it sort of fizzled out every now and then until it finally stopped, heheh" He said as he tugged at his shirt collar nervously

"I'm really not helping myself am I?" He asked, then sighed as he turned his head down, and turned off the camera

* * *

"That's who you picked?" Asked Heather "He wouldn't last a week here"

"Especially not with that brute lingering around here" Courtney said, pointing over to Duncan, who just rolled his eyes

"Shut up you two!" Yelled Sierra then turning to Cody "I think you made a perfect choice Cody" She said

"Thanks Sierra" Cody said with a playful eye roll "Say, aren't you up next?" He asked

"Yep, play the tape Chris" She said to the host

"Fine" Said the host as he put in the next tape

* * *

**Audition #7025: Elana Carter**

The screen showed a large room with a bunch of people running around, at the center of the screen was a brunette girl with her hair tucked into a reporter's hat, she was wearing a beige jacket with a lime green top underneath, as well as tan pants

"Whadaya got?" She asked a boy who came up to her with a picture

"I got a photo of the school lunch lady sneezing into tomorrow's casserole" He said as he handed her the photo

"Yuck" Said the girl as she looked over the photo "Nice work Jake" She said as she took out a wad of dollars "Go buy yourself something pretty"

"Thanks Elana, you're the best" The boy said happily as he ran off screen

Elana chuckled as she faced the camera "Hey there, name's Elana, and I'm auditioning for Total Drama"

"My prime goal is to find some juicy stuff on this show, especially about Chris, I would love to be the one to bust him wide open, especially since he's been so hard to catch in the paparazzi circle" She said

She then pointed at the screen "Chris I'm coming for you" She said with a malicious smirk

"Elana come quick" Shouted somebody off screen "I got a video of Principal Barnaby and Ms. Gries making out"

"Seriously" She said "Awesome!" Then turned to the camera again "Gotta go"

* * *

After the video ended everybody seemed to look on edge, Chris seemed especially horrified

"Sierra are you _insane?" _He asked in a somewhat frightened tone "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What? I know her, she runs this really good blog where she shows these really gross things people do when they don't think anyone's watching" Sierra said

"That's exactly it" He replied "How could you bring in a member of the paparazzi, she'll ruin me"

"I am not sharing a room with her" Replied Heather "She'll probably take pictures of me in my sleep"

"How could you sleep with one of them around?" Asked Gwen

"Well I like her" Smiled Lindsay "You know what they say, no publicity is bad publicity

"Says the girl who mistook a drag queen for an actual girl" Replied Noah

"Yeah I still don't get that" said Lindsay

"Of course" Said Noah

"Okay" Said Chris as he regained his composure "Heather, your apprentice is next"

Heather smirked as the tape was put in "This is a real winner" She said

She didn't notice Alejandro smirk evilly behind her

* * *

**Audition #446: Kevin Garrett **

Much to everyone's surprise, even Heather, the screen showed the same boy whose audition was the first Heather threw out  
the boy was wearing a black T-shirt, as well black sweat-pants

His whole face was caked with white makeup, the only other color being the black that covered his eyes and lips, he looked like a corpse

"Hey Total Drama" He said in a gruff voice

"I'm auditioning because so far, most of the people you have on this show are complete losers, they're usually whiny, stupid, or bitter, so you need cool people, like me" He said

"Kevin" Said an adult female voice from another room "Your baby brother needs a diaper change"

"In a minute mom!" He yelled in a whiny voice

"Not in a minute, now!" She yelled back

The boy growled in anger, then shut the camera off

* * *

Some of the campers were giggling at the video, others looked at Heather oddly. Heather herself was in disbelief

"That is _not _the person I picked" She yelled in frustration "I demand that I be given the chance to go back and find my apprentice" She said

"Sorry Heather, but once they're put into the TV, your choices are final" Chris said

"But I didn't choose him" She said angrily, before noticing Alejandro smirking at her maliciously, and beginning to fume

"_You_" She hissed "You did this"

"Why Heather I had nothing to do with your own carelessness" He lied while leaning back against a stump "Perhaps you just grabbed the wrong tape"

Heather glared at him, looking ready to break his neck

"I'll get you for this" She whispered

"I'm sure you will" Chuckled Alejandro

"Anyway" Said Chris before Heather got violent "Bridgette, your next"

Bridgette smiled and wrapped her arm around Geoff as the video began to play

* * *

**Audition #747: Avery Samuel**

The screen turned on to show a girl sitting on a couch in a living room, a window behind the couch showed what seemed like a farm

She had wavy blond hair, and wore a sky blue shirt, and denim cut-offs

"Hi Total Drama" She said, like Jerry she had a southern accent, however hers was more noticeable

"I want to join this show because I want to show that girls can be just as tough as guys can" She said as began to pull her long hair into a ponytail

"My mama raised me to be a fighter, and not one of those girls who just sit around and do whatever their man tells them too" She said as she finished wrapping the scrunchie into her hair, making a ponytail

"Pick me for Total Drama and I'll show them boys what girl power feels like" She said with a giggle, as the camera was turned off

* * *

"I like her" Smiled Eva

"I bet she take you on Duncan" Said Bridgette with a smirk

"Pfft yeah right" Said Duncan with a roll of his eyes "Like she could take me on"

"Scared of getting beat by a girl?" Asked Noah as he slightly looked up from his book

"No" Said Duncan "I just don't think some southern Barbie Doll would be that hard to take on"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" Noah chuckled as he went back to his book

"Okay then" Said Chris "Alejandro your next"

Alejandro grinned at Heather as the video began to play, Heather looked ready to kill

* * *

**Audition #17634: Rosanna De Sange**

Screen showed a brunette Latino girl sitting on a bed, smiling happily at the camera; she wore a bright pink shirt, as well as scarlet colored shorts

"Hello Total Drama" She said, with a Latino accent "My name is Rosanna and I am from Puerto Rico" She said happily

"I think I should come onto your show because you have so little Latino people, the only one being that horrid little pig from last season" She said with disgust

"If you pick me, I promise to bring pride to my Latino brothers and sisters, unlike that jerk Alejandro" She said with crossed arms

She then smiled at the camera "Well, that's all for now, good bye" She said

After the audition video ended some of the campers looked at Alejandro's direction

* * *

"She seems like a bit of an odd choice for you" Said Bridgette with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, why would you pick her if she doesn't like you?" Asked Beth

"I have my reasons" Shrugged Alejandro

"He probably picked her so that he could mold her into his evil little counterpart" said Heather still glaring at Alejandro

"I'm doing no such thing" Said Alejandro defensively "Heather I honestly don't know how your tapes got mixed up"

Justin, who was sitting near them, was listening, and suddenly remembered what he saw earlier, and began to figure it out, then he had an idea

"Justin, you're up my man" Said Chris as he pulled out the next tape

"Okay" Said Justin, still thinking

* * *

**Audition #274: Jamie Knight **

The TV turned on to show a well-built boy with curly brown hair, wearing an expensive looking green shirt and jeans, sitting in field, with a large mansion in the background

"Hey Total Drama" He said to the camera giving a lazy smile

"I think I'm good for this show because, well, I'm awesome" He said as he thumped his fist to his chest

"I'm sure I can take anything you guys throw at me, whether it be wild animals, death traps, or Chef I'm sure I can take it" He said as he casually leaned back against a tree

"Oh, and did I mention I'm rich? Yeah I own a sixty eight acre house, and I have my own private pool, but I'm not worried about that, I bet I could take on most of the cast and win… most of them, I'm not sure I could take out Eva" He said

"So, I that's why I think you should put me in this show" He said with a smirk as he leaned farther to the tree as the TV turned off

* * *

"Well" Said Noah, being the first one to say anything "He's not going to last a week"

"Yeah Justin why exactly did you pick him?" Asked Courtney

"Didn't you hear him, he's rich he's bound to have connections to at least one modeling agency" Justin reasoned

"So, you only picked him because he could give you money?" Asked Izzy

"Pretty much" Justin replied

"Heh you know what that makes you?"

"No what?"

"His prostitute" Giggled Izzy

Justin looked at her annoyed while some of the other campers laughed at his expense

"Okay, okay" Said Chris with a small chuckle "Beth, you're apprentice is up next"

Beth smiled and looked up as the tape was put in

* * *

**Audition #577: Jean Luc Gabriel**

The screen turned on to show a blond boy wearing a lime green shirt, as well as light brown dress pants, sitting in his bedroom, giving the camera a smile

"Hi Total Drama" He said, while slightly leaning back on his bed

"I think I would be good for this show because I can get along with a lot of different people" He said while fiddling with his fingers

"I'm also really good under pressure, and I'm a good sportsman, and I'm very tolerant of other people" He said, while counting with his fingers

"That's why I think you put me on your show" He said as he reached over to the camera and turning it off before saying "Bye"

* * *

"Wow" Said Chris, looking unenthusiastic "He looks really, really boring"

"I like him" Said Beth "He seems sweet"

"Yeah and sweet is boring" Chris said, which made Beth pout

"Anyway, LeShawna your up next"

LeShawna smiled as the video was put in

* * *

**Audition #7442: Ices Lockewood**

The TV turned on to show an African-Canadian girl sitting on a couch, outside of her window the campers could see the lights of a bustling city

The girl herself had long, curly brown hair, and wore a red sleeveless top, and a matching mini-skirt

"Hey there Total Drama" She said, she had a quite noticeable city accent

"I'm auditioning because my stupid parents think I should get out of the city and get some time in the woods" She said grumpily

"Anyway, I think my best trait is my sense of character, I can tell if I'll like or hate a person just by looking at their face" She said, while lying down on her couch "For example, I knew as soon as I saw her, I'd hate Blainley, and I ain't lyin' about that honey" She said as she examined her nails for dirt

"I really don't care if you pick me or not, actually I'm really hoping you don't, so yeah, bye or whatever" She said as she turned off the camera

* * *

"Ohh" Chris said suddenly interested " someone who doesn't want to be here, I can have the chance to break her" He said, with a mischievous grin

"Oh no" Said LeShawna as she got up from her spot "You are not gonna torture her just because she doesn't wanna be here" She said, getting up to Chris's face

"Fine, fine" Chris said backing away, "Now please go back to where you were"

LeShawna smirked as she walked back to her seat on the ground, Harold, who was sitting close to her, looked at her dreamily

"Alright, Duncan your next" Chris said

"Cool" Duncan said as he wrapped his hand around Gwen's shoulder

Across from them, Courtney was clenching her teeth

* * *

**Audition #18732: Chad Gisani**

The TV turned on to show a Hispanic leaning against a brick wall

He wore a red top and black jeans, as well as a blue bandanna wrapped around his hair

"S'up Total Drama" He said as he leaned further into the wall

"I think that you should put me onto the show because I'm tough, if me and my gang can take on all the other gangs in my city, I'm sure I can take whatever you can throw at me" He said with a confident smirk

"If you pick me, I'm sure I can take on whatever you throw at me" He said as he turned off the camera

* * *

"Great" Courtney said with a roll of her eyes "Another violence-loving Neanderthal"

"You mean like the one you fell in love with?" Asked Noah without looking up from his book

Courtney said nothing, but took off her shoe and threw it at his head, knocking him off of his stool, causing Duncan to laugh

"Actually Duncan" Said Gwen "I'm a little worried about this too, I mean are you sure it would be safe to have him here?" She asked

"Relax babe" He said as he pulled her closer "I'll make sure he doesn't get out of line"

Gwen gave him a small smile as the two got closer together, then made out

Courtney looked like her head was about to explode

"Alright" Chris said as he pulled out the next tape "Up next is Geoff"

Geoff raised his fist to the air with a grin as the tape was put in

* * *

**Audition #3154: Marco Hennessy **

The camera turned on to show a room, which seemed to be a basement, different voices could be heard around the room, after a few seconds a boy walked into the center of the camera

The boy had short brown hair, slicked back with some hair gel, he was wearing a red college jersey and blue jeans

"Hey Total Drama" He said with a wave "So this is why I think you should pick me"

He began to rub the back of his head, looking upset about something

"Ya see, I really want to get into college, but my family can't afford tuition, so I think my best bet would be to get on this show to try to win the money" He said with a small smile

"Plus I'm really good at outdoor activities, not good enough to earn a scholarship though" He said looking a little depressed

"I'm a good swimmer, plus I can run pretty fast, oh and I'm pretty strong too" He said, seeming desperate to come up with things to list

"Well that's all I can really think of right now" He said, after giving up

"Well" He said, giving a light smile "That's why I think you should pick me for Total Drama, heh heh" He said with a light chuckle before turning off the camera

* * *

"Wow Geoff" Said Gwen "I would've thought you'd pick another party guy"

"What can I say" Said Geoff with a shrug "I wanted to help the kid out"

"You're so sweet Geoff" Said Bridgette as she put her hands around his shoulders

"Not as sweet as your lips" Geoff replied, which made Bridgette giggle, and the others groan

Within a few seconds the two of them began to make out

"Uh-huh" Said Chris as he looked over the next tape "Eva, your next"

"Whoever she picks is probably going to be some sort of muscle obsessed freak" Said Courtney seeming to be annoyed

Eva looked like she was about to become very angry, but managed to calm herself down and sit back down

* * *

**Audition #93414: Stuart Martin**

The screen turned on to show a boy sitting on a couch in a dimly lit living room

The boy had curly black hair, and was wearing a plain grey shirt, as well and black jeans

"Hello" He said to the camera as he put one of his legs on top of the other

"I believe I should be on Total Drama because I have a special little talent" He said as he pulled something out from behind him, a hammer

He placed his hand down on a table nearby and raised the hammer up, then hit struck it down

Most of the campers cringed at the sight, but to their surprise, the boy himself seemed unphased

"See that?" The boy asked as he held up his hand "Didn't feel a thing"

"If you pick me for Total Drama I'm sure I can take whatever you have to throw at me" He said before examining his hand

"I should probably get some bandages on this" He said as the camera turned off

* * *

"Well Eva, I didn't expect you to pick someone like that" Said Cody

"She probably picked him so that she could beat him up" Said Courtney

"Actually" Said Eva, who was now looking annoyed "I picked him because he seems capable to handle a lot of stuff, unlike you Courtney"

"And what does _that_ mean?" Courtney asked, looking offended

"It means he isn't a whiny self-centered prick" Said Eva with a growl

Courtney gasped, then began to turn red with anger, before anyone could stop her she pounced onto Eva and the two girls got into a fight on the ground, Courtney began to punch at Eva while Eva grabbed Courtney's hair and began to rip it out of her scalp

"Ladies, ladies calm down" Said Chris, even though he was smiling, however his pleas went on depth ears

He sighed and looked over to Chef "You know what to do" He told the burly man

Chef nodded and walked towards the fight, he grabbed both of the girls by the collars of their shirts and picked them up, however they were still trying to grab at each other

"See this is what I'm talking about" Yelled Courtney angrily "She's nothing but an angry cow"

"Oh I'm angry?" Asked Eva "Every day I get E-mails telling me to let go of the past and get some therapy, but the one who should be doing that is you!" She yelled, her voice beginning to boom

After Chef let the two girls down they glared at each other for a moment before sitting back down in their spots

"Alrighty then" Said Chris as he picked up the next tape "Next up is Zeke"

"Cool eh" Ezekiel said as the TV began to play

* * *

**Audition #91164: Demi Sepher **

The screen turned on to show a girl sitting on the porch of an old cottage

She had messy brown hair, and wore a pink blouse and denim jeans

"Howdy Total Drama" She said happily, like Jerry & Avery she had a southern accent

"I think y'all should pick me for your show because I'm really friendly and strong" She said with a smile

"Plus, I'm a hard worker, and I know if I work hard enough, then that million can be mine" She said suddenly looking determined

"Pick me for Total Drama, and I'm sure I can go far" She said as she turned off the camera

* * *

"She seems fun" Smiled Beth

"She's like your girl Bridgette" Said Duncan

"Yeah, I bet the two of them will get along" Said Cody

Ezekiel and Bridgette just shrugged and smiled at each other for a second before turning back towards Chris

"Alright, our second to last apprentice is DJ's" He said as he put in the next tape

DJ smiled as the tape began to play

* * *

**Audition #73591: Kira Stratifa**

The TV turned on to an African-Canadian girl standing in a park

She had long, curly black hair, and wore a bright purple shirt and denim cut-offs

"Hi Total Drama" The girl said "My name is Kira"

"I think I should go onto your show because I think I'm a strong competitor, I'm really good at endurance games, and I'm pretty fast too" She said

"But" She said "The real reason I'm wanting to came on is so that I can keep an eye out on Chris, I've seen how he treats animals, and I have ways to make him stop, so you better watch out Chris" She said, looking straight into the camera, before shutting it off

* * *

"Great" Groaned Chris "Another psycho girl who's out to get me"

"I like her" Smiled Bridgette "She seems sweet"

"What do you think she meant when she has ways to make him behave?" Asked Katie

"Maybe she'll rip his ear off and shove it into his throat" Suggested Izzy

For the third time that day she received odd stares

"What?" She asked when she noticed the stares

"Uh-huh" Said Chris with wide eyes

"Alright" Said Chris "It's time for our final apprentice, Owen's"

"WOOHOO" Yelled Owen as he raised his fists to the air when Chris put in the tape

* * *

**Audition #4992738: Robin Manning**

The TV turned on to show a girl sitting in a restaurant table

She wore a yellow work outfit with a matching hat with her restaurant's logo embroidered on the top; she also had long brown hair

"Hello Total Drama" She said while checking a watch for the time

"Okay, this is why I think I should be on your guys' show" She said, before somebody called out to her

"Robin, your break's up" Yelled a man

"Give me a few minutes Jedd" She called back

"You had a few minutes, now get back here, the lunch rush is about to start"

"But-"

"No buts now get back here"

The girl sighed, then looked at the camera pleadingly

"Please put me on this show, so I can win and quit this awful job" She begged

"ROBIN" Yelled the man

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, then shut the camera off with a grumble

* * *

"Well" Said Lindsay "I feel bad for her, all that grease can't be good for her skin"

"Although I doubt she'll win, if she works in a fast food joint I'm sure she's a loser" Courtney said as she crossed her arms

"Shut up Courtney" Said Eva, sounding annoyed

Courtney looked like she was about to pounce again, but before she could Chris cut her off

"Alright everyone, that's all we had to do today" He said "In two weeks you'll all be brought back here to begin shooting the new season, along with your apprentices"

"Alright" Exclaimed Izzy excitedly "Izzy and Sabrina are gonna destroy you all"

"We'll see about that" Said Heather

"Yes we will" Smirked Alejandro to Heather who glared daggers at him

"Okay everyone, back to the boat" Chris said, pointing towards the large boat on the shore

After all of the campers got onto the boat Chef walked over to Chris

"So Chris, what are we gonna call this season?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris asked with his signature smirk "We're calling it Total. Drama. Apprentices!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I promise that in the next chapter the actual show is going to start, this was just a little starter to show all of the characters that are going to be on this story**

**The characters are:**

**Nate- the role-player**

**Jerry- the soul man**

**Lawrence- the lawyer-to-be**

**Sabrina- the circus freak**

**Matthew- the drag queen**

**Britany- the broken girl**

**Leanna- the hormonal girl**

**Elsa- the bookworm**

**Joaquin- the jock**

**Andrea- the dark girl**

**Darren- the awkward geek**

**Elana- the paparazzo**

**Kevin- the poser**

**Avery- the tough girl**

**Rosanna- the nice girl**

**Jamie- the cocky boy **

**Jean Luc- the satellite**

**Ices- the city kid**

**Chad- the gang member**

**Marco- the broke kid **

**Stuart- the stoic**

**Demi- the farmer**

**Kira- the activist**

**Robin- the fast-food worker**

**Well, until then, goodbye readers**


	2. week 1- part 1- New Arrivals

**Hello again, this is the second chapter of the story and the first episode, in this episode all of the characters meet each other and the teams are made, as well as the first challenge, and first elimination, so enjoy**

**In this episode: the apprentices meet their mentors, the teams are formed, and the first challenge begins **

**Chapter 2: Day 1- New Arrivals**

The camera turned on to show a bird's eye view of the island of Wawanakwa

"It's baaaaack" Said Chris McClean over monologue

"That's right folks, for this season we're taking you back to Camp Wawankawa, where we shot the first season"

The camera then flashed to different scenes from the first season

The clip of Duncan & Courtney kissing was shown "Home of hook-ups"

The clip of Harold stuffing the ballot box was shown next "Betrayals"

Finally was the clip of Heather screaming and running out of her cabin covered in ants, followed by a laughing Gwen was shown "And revenge"

The camera then cut to Chris standing on the dock of shame, giving the camera his signature smirk

"And this season we're back at Wawanakwa to bring you even more drama" He said enthusiastically

"But this time there's a twist"

The camera then flashed to a scene of all of the contestants from the past three seasons

"Our favorite past contestants have all come back to pick one contestant and mentor them throughout the season"

"Two weeks ago we brought all of the contestants back to choose their apprentices, there was fighting, arguing, and craziness, but sadly, we didn't have any cameras that day, so we can't show you" Said Chris, with a little disappointment

"But that doesn't matter because we still have a whole season filled with drama and craziness to go, on the new season, which we're calling, Total. Drama. Apprentices!" He yelled while flinging his hands upward

_Theme song_

"Welcome" Said Chris as he paced from one end of the dock to another "To then next season of Total Drama, now just a little tip, none of the new contestants know about the new twist yet, so they think that this is just another normal season" He said as a boat began to dock "Here's our first contestant now"

LeShawna's apprentice Ices was the first one to arrive, looking the same as from her audition, and she looked upset

"I cannot believe I got sent here" She grumbled as she got out of the boat and walked to the dock

"Welcome Ices" Chris said as he greeted the grumpy girl "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here very much" He said with a mischievous smirk

Ices looked at him angrily, then began to smile "You have a loose hair" She pointed out

Chris yelped and pulled a thing of hair gel out of his pocket, then began to rapidly smooth over his hair, much to the girl's pleasure as she walked to the end of the dock

Chris glared at the girl angrily before looking back towards the water just as the next boat docked and a boy began to get out "Our next contestant is Stuart"

Stuart stepped off of his boat with an incredibly stony face; he too looked the same as in his audition, except he was wearing blue jeans instead of black

"Welcome Stuart" Chris said as he raised his hand for a shake

"Hello Chris" Stuart said as he shook the host's hand, then walked back over towards Ices without saying anything else

As he began walking back towards the end of the dock he had the misfortune of walking onto a broken board, it flung forward and struck his crotch hardly

"Ooh" Cringed Ices "You okay white boy?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Asked Stuart with a raised eyebrow as he stood next to her

"It's just that, you-"Started Ices before noticing that the boy was still confused "Oh never mind"

"Well then" Said Chris as he gazed back to the next upcoming boat "Next up is Sabrina"

As the next boat docked a flash of yellow and purple leaped out of the deck and into the air

Chris yelped and tried to get out of the way, but was to slow and the girl tackled him to the ground

"Hi there" She said with a smile and a giggle as she pinned him up to the ground, she was wearing the same outfit as in her audition

"Hello Sabrina" Chris said with wide eyes as he slowly stood back up and regained his composure "Now get off of me and go over there with the others"

Sabrina nodded obediently, and cartwheeled over to the others

"Wow, you got some moves white girl" Said Ices in bewilderment

"Agreed, very impressive" Continued Stuart, looking somewhat impressed, however he still had a stony face

"Aww, thanks" Sabrina blushed "Nobody back at the circus really compliments me because a lot of my family have better talents" She said "Like my aunt Nastazia can juggle daggers while balancing herself on bamboo, and my pet dog Elder and walk the tight rope" She said "All I can do are the trapeze and some flips"

"Well, don't sell yourself short hon, you got some talent" Ices said with a smile

"Yes, I've never seen an acrobat with such skill" Said Stuart with no emotion whatsoever in his voice "I'm sure you'll be a very successful adult"

"Well" Said Chris, time to go onto our next contestant" He said gesturing towards an upcoming boat

Whenever the three looked back, neither of the other two noticed Sabrina blushing slightly while looking at Stuart

"Welcome Nate" Chris greeted as the role play lover stepped off of the now docked boat

Unlike in his audition Nate was now wearing a red shirt and blue jeans

"Hello Master McClean" Greeted Nate with a slight bow

"Umm, it's Chris" Corrected the host, looking a little weirded out

"I know, but Master McClean sounds noble" Nate said as he walked back to the end of the dock

"Yeah, I guess it does" Said Chris with a small smile as he pondered about it, then snapped back out as the next boat arrived

"Our next contestant is Elana" Said Chris, with some annoyance coming out of his voice, for he knew that the girl was a member of the paparazzi

"Hello Chris" Said Elana as she stepped off the boat, she then came up and hugged him, looking down his back

Chris was thrown off guard by the hug, while Elana looked down his back pocket, and took out a folded piece of paper, then walked over to the others

"Okay" Said Chris, seeing another boat on the horizon, however before he announced who the next contestant was he began to look puzzled, then reached into the back pocket of his pants, and gasped, then looked over to Elana unfolding the piece of paper

"Hey" He said angrily before rushing over to her and grabbing one side of the paper "Give me that, it's very important"

The two struggled with the paper for a few seconds before Elana finally lost her grasp which made Chris fall over and accidently throw the paper onto the feet of a new arrival

"Oh is this yours?" The boy asked Chris as he picked up the paper from the dock, and began to unfold it, but before he unfolded the final crease Chris snatched the paper out of his hands quickly before he had the chance to read it

"Thank you" Chris said as he folded the paper back up and put it in his pocket "Everyone, meet out next contestant Jean Luc"

"Hi everybody" Jean Luc said as he greeted the other four campers who have arrived "I look forward to playing with you"

"Greetings" Said Nate bowing once more

"Hey baby" Said Ices as she shook his hand and gave him a playful grin "You seem like a nice guy"

"Well thanks, I get that a lot actually" The boy said modestly 

Chris rolled his eyes at the boy, for in his eyes he found him incredibly bland, he then heard the horn of the next boat

"Okay everyone, here's our next contestant" Said Chris as another boat docked "Britany"

"Hi everyone" Said Britany somewhat shyly as she stepped off of the boat "I can't wait to play"

"Hi" Jean Luc Greeted as he walked up to the girl "My names Jean Luc"

"Oh hello" Britany greeted, once again getting shy and began to twirl her hair

"I like the red in your hair, how did you get it that color?" He asked

"Huh? Oh I stuck the bottom strands into dye for about an hour" She said, beginning to blush

"Aww, look at that" Ices said with a giggle

"I know, it's like a possible couple forming" Said Nate with a smile

Britany began to whimper at the attention she was getting, and her blush was beginning to get redder than a small sun, Jean Luc was also beginning to blush

"Alright everyone, leave the two of them be" Said Sabrina "Can't you see you're embarrassing them?"

"Yeah, but I like to tease" Said Ices with a giggle "I guess it's just the match maker in me"

"Okay, everyone" Said Chris while looking annoyed by the genericness "Here comes our next lucky contestant, Marco"

Marco stepped off of his boat and made his way to greet the others, what many of them noticed was that he was wearing a red college jersey with golden initials ironed on

"Hey there guys" He greeted when he finally got to the group

"Um, why are you wearing a college jersey?" Asked Sabrina "Aren't you a little too young?"

"Yeah, don't you have to be twenty one to get into college sugar?" Asked Ices with a raised eyebrow

'"Oh, well ya see I'm really wanting to get into my town's college but my parents can't afford tuition, so this is kinda my one chance to afford it" He said with some sadness

"Oh" Said Ices, somewhat guiltily

"Well good luck with that" Said another boy as he exited his boat, Justin's apprentice "Because I'm winning this season" He said with arrogance as he began to strut down the dock

"Ladies and gents" Said Chris before gesturing to the boy "Jamie"

"No need for applause" Jamie said smugly as he walked towards the group in an arrogant swagger "Just give up now and save your trouble"

"He's not gonna last a week" Marco whispered to Stuart, who nodded in agreement

"You guys talking about me?" Jamie asked from the side "Yeah, I knew you would, I'm a pretty cool guy"

"Big-head" Said Nate with a roll of his eyes

"Hey" Said Jamie, who now looked somewhat peeved "I have a perfectly normal sized head" He said, not understanding what Nate meant

Nate face-palmed and shock his head "Idiot" He muttered underneath his breath

"Alright" Said Chris as another boat docked and a Puerto Rican girl stepped out "Our next contestant, and the first Puerto Rican contestant to enter Total Drama, Rosanna"

"Hello, everyone" Said the Puerto Rican girl happily as she rushed to meet all of the other contestants "I am so grateful to be here"

"Hi" Greeted Ices as she walked up to the girl "I'm Ices, I can tell we're going to be friends"

"Oh? How can you tell?" Rosanna asked, her voice oozing with curiosity

"Well I'm just kind of psychic like that" She said "I have the ability to tell whether or not I'll like someone just by seeing their face, I can judge someone completely by their cover"

"Interesting" Said Rosanna "Well I'm happy that you think I'm nice, you seem pretty nice yourself"

"Thanks" Ices said with a smile "Most of the people in my apartment just think I'm a brat"

"Well you haven't shown any brattiness since I've met you" Said Stuart

"Oh trust me sweetie, that'll change" Ices said with a grin

"I'm sure it will" Stuart replied, still lacking any emotion in his voice

"Alright kiddies, it's time to meet our next newbie, Robin" Chris said as the next boat docked and a girl got off

Unlike in her audition Robin was wearing an orange shirt, as well as faded blue jeans, she also looked very happy to be on the island

"Hi everyone, I am so stoked to be here, eight weeks away from my crappy job sound like heaven right now" She said as she greeted the other contestants who have already arrived

"Hello Robin, and sorry to hear about your job" Said Marco as he shook the girl's hand "Where do you work?"

"I work in my town's Alpha Burger, it fricking sucks" The cook said with a pout "Not to mention my boss Jedd is a word I'm not allowed to say on international television"

"Ugh I hate Alpha Burger" Said Ices "Their food is like, eighty percent grease, I feel bad for you girl"

"Yeah me too" Said Jamie "It's a shame that such a hot girl has to work such a poor person's job"

Robin stared at him for a moment "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered" She said, before turning back over to see Elana standing right behind her

"You know I nearly found out what Alpha Burger's secret sauce was one time" Said Elana "But before I could see a security guard caught me and I was banned from ever stepping into another Alpha Burger as long as I live, I'm pretty sure they put a chip on me" She said as she pointed to a strange lump inside of her neck 

"Oh, umm okay" Said Robin, stepping away from her slowly

"Well that's interesting Elana, but now it's time to meet our next contestant" Said Chris, now even more scared of the paparazzo "Give it up for Lawrence"

As Lawrence stepped off the boat the others could see right away that he was a prep, he wore a clean cut tuxedo, however this one was a stripe less indigo one instead of the one he wore in his audition

"Alright" Said Jamie with a smile "Another rich guy, that's good because I'm getting tired of all these lame poor people"

"Excuse me?" Said Ices with a look of offence

"I am not poor" Said Nate angrily

"I am" Said Marco looking down to the ground

"I'm not really rich" Said Lawrence "But I do go to law school, and I'm training to become a lawyer" He said

"You're a lawyer?" Asked Robin with a raised eyebrow "Do you think you could help me sue my boss?"

"Sorry but no, I haven't become an actual lawyer yet, I'm just getting trained for it" Lawrence said as he walked down the dock

"A lawyer eh? I bet I could get a lot of juicy stuff out of you" Elana said with a smirk

"Umm what" Lawrence asked, looking slightly disturbed

"Oh nothing" Elana said with a look of innocence

"Eh huh" Said the boy as he slowly walked away

"Alright everyone" Said Chris pointing towards the next boat "Meet Andrea"

As the aforementioned girl stepped off her boat people were shocked at what they saw, in her backpack they could see a bunch of knives, swords, and other lethal things

"MAYHEM!" Andrea yelled as she pulled a small metal cylinder out of her backpack and pressed a button on it, then threw it at the small crowd, to which Stuart caught it

A few seconds later the cylinder exploded, blowing most of the group back, and leaving poor Stuart in a cloud of dust

"Oh dear" He said, for the first time since he arrived his face actually shown emotion, surprise "It's a good thing I couldn't feel that" He then fell onto the floor, unconscious

"Is he alright?" Asked Sabrina in concern as she ran up to the boy

"Are you insane?" Asked Nate with wide eyes as he looked at Andrea "You could've killed somebody"

"How did you even get that stuff past security?" Asked Ices as she comforted Britany, who was in the fetal position

"I bribed the security guards" Was Andrea's reply as she stroked a butcher's knife she pulled out of her backpack "I also told them that if they didn't let me bring them they'd never see their families again, but I'm pretty sure they went for the bribe"

"Um Andrea, I know that you want to bring chaos into this show, but I'm afraid that, as enjoyable as this seems like it would be I have to take away your weapons" Said Chris, though he was smirking as he said it

"Oh boo" Said Andrea with a pout as she gave her bag up to Chris and walked over to the group, who were now either glaring at her or backing away in fear, except for Stuart who was still out cold

"Next up on our contestant list" Said Chris as he looked back to an arriving boat "Elsa"

Elsa stepped off of her boat with her face dug into a book, not even greeting Chris as she walked over to the others, not looking up from her book, even managing to step over Stuart & Britany who were both on the ground

"Fun's started without me I see" She said, still not looking up from her book "So, can somebody tell me why there's a dead kid on the ground?"

"He's not dead, just unconscious" Said Lawrence as he checked Stuart's pulse

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to this little psycho" Said Nate as he pointed to Andrea

"Thank you for the acknowledgement" Said Andrea with a proud smile as if it were a compliment

"Well" Said Elsa "It's nice to know I'll be spending my summer with a bunch of crazies"

"Actually I think for the most part this cast is pretty sane" Said Marco "Well, except for the obvious one"

"Okay, okay guys" Said Chris as another boat docked and a well-dressed girl stepped out, at least they thought he was a girl

S/he wore a draping, glittery black gown with a V-neck, as well as a long black wig without a single hair out of place

"Hello fishes" S/he said, before noticing Stuart "Oh what happened over here?"

"Apparently there's an escaped mental patient on the island this year, again, and she just blew some kid up" Elsa informed, still reading her book

"Hey" Jamie said as he walked up to the cross dresser "You're kind of cute" he said as he felt his hip

"Everyone, welcome the newest contestant, Matthew" Chris said as he pointed to the boy

"Wait Matthew" Said Jamie, his eyes beginning to bulge "You mean, you're a, you, you"

"That's right honey" Matthew said as he unpinned his wig and took it off, revealing very short hazel colored hair "I'm a drag queen"

"Bu- but" Jamie began to say, then took off screaming, much to the amusement of some of the other campers

"I like you already sweetie" Said Ices with a giggle

"And where did you get that dress?" Asked Britany in curiosity "I've never seen one so pretty"

"Well thank you, but sorry to say that I made it myself, you can't buy it" Said Matthew, with a sign of flattery in his voice, which made Britany look down to the ground looking a bit sad

"So were just going to ignore the unconscious kid on the ground?" Asked Elsa looking briefly at Stuart "Okay just checking"

Chris sighed "Chef come over here" He said, as the burly man stomped over to his boss

"What do you want Skinny?" He asked, his voice sounding gruff

"You see that kid over there?" Chris asked, pointing to Stuart "He blew up, so I need you to take him to the infirmary"

Chef growled as he yanked Stuart off the ground and carried him over his shoulder towards the infirmary

"And while you're at it there's another kid who ran off into the woods earlier, I need you to find him" Chris yelled so the big man, so that he could hear

"I feel kind of bad for Chef" Said Robin to Ices "I know how it feels to be a cook with no respect"

"Then why don't you just quit?" She asked

"Well, I have to earn a living somehow don't I?" Robin asked

"Oh, well I guess I just don't know the experience" Said Ices

"Oh and why's that?" Robin asked curiously

Ices smiled "I told you I'm a brat didn't I?"

"Okay everybody" Said Chris as the next boat docked and a Latino boy stepped out "Meet Chad"

"Alright listen up everyone" Chad said as he wrapped his bandanna around his neck "I'm just going to go on record and tell you all that if you get on my bad side, you'll regret it. I'll send my boys after you and they'll beat your face in" He threatened

Some of the campers looked frightened but Andrea just scoffed "Amateur" She said with a roll of her eyes

"You wanna say that again?" Chad asked as he grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt

"Um I wouldn't do that if I were you" Warned Britany quietly

However her warnings fell off of depth ears and Andrea grabbed the gangster by his wrist and put him in a headlock using his own arm, making him gag

"Here's a little warning" Andrea said grinning at the boy "Don't make threats you can't carry out, and you'll live a lot longer" Before letting the boy go, and let him gasp for air

"I warned you' Britany said quietly

"Shut up" Gasped Chad as he began to breath normally again, then glared at Andrea "I'll take care of you later" He glared

"I'm sure you will sweetie, I'm sure you will" Said Andrea with a smile

"Okay everyone simmer down" Said Jean Luc calmly as he stepped between the two "There are plenty of other things we could do

"Yes, like greet our next contestant" Said Chris as the next boat came "It's Leanna"

As Leanna began to step off of her boat she stared straight ahead at the boys who have already arrived

"Hey there guys" She greeted "Anyone wanna get with all this?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Marco

"You know anyone want to hook up with me?" She asked rubbing her braid "I know none of you can resist this" She said as she rubbed her body

"Yeah, I'll pass" Said Lawrence

"Oh you're just gay" She said with a huff as she walked over to the group

A moment later Chef came back holding Jamie by the back of his shirt, then set him down on the ground

"Hey, sorry about earlier, it's just that Queenie over there creeped me out too much, so what did I miss when I was gone?"

"Gangster boy over there got his butt handed to him by psycho girl and then slutty girl came in" Recapped Elsa "Oh and they took crispy to the infirmary"

"We have names y'know" Said Marco, looking a little offended

"Oh do you? Sorry but I haven't really been paying attention" Said Elsa as she resumed her book

"Uhuh" Said Jamie, then he noticed Leanna "Hey there babe" He said as he greeted her, which made her giggle

"You're cute" Leanna said back to him staring into his eyes

Within a few seconds both of them were making out heatedly

"True love everyone" Elsa said dryly as she gestured over to the new couple

"It's like watching two cannibalistic dogs trying to eat each other" Said Andrea with a hint of disgust in her voice

"And here I am thinking they were going to be the first couple" Ices said with a playful smirk while pointing towards Jean Luc & Britany, both of which began to blush

"I greeted him, give me a break" Blushed Britany "That doesn't mean I like him"

"Mm hmm" Said Ices with a grin

"Okay everybody; it's time to meet our next contestant, Kira" Announced Chris as the activist stepped out of her boat

"Hey there people" Greeted Kira, then noticed that everyone was staring at Leanna & Jamie "Whats going on over here?" She asked

"It's the mating ritual of the sluts" Answered Elsa still not looking up from her book

"Okay" Said Kira, who looked a little weirded out, then heard another boat coming and looked back, her eyes grew wide with a blush at what she saw

A handsome African-Canadian boy was leaning against the ledge of his boat holding a saxophone over his shoulder 

"Everyone, meet Jerry" Chris said as the boy stepped off of the boat, however nobody was listening to him because they were either staring at Jerry, staring at Leanna & Jamie, reading, or unconscious in a medical tent

"H- Hi" Kira said as she walked over to the boy "My name's Kira"

"Well hi there Kira" Jerry greeted as he stroked his saxophone, his southern accent smooth as ever "I hope we can be friends" He said as he walked over to the group, who have now snapped back to reality and ignored the heated couple

"That's a nice saxophone" Said Nate as he admired the instrument "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh it's a family heirloom, all the back to my great great grandpapa" Said Jerry "And I intend to give it to my own child one day, if I have one that is"

"I'll have your child" Blurted out Kira before she could stop herself

Everyone then stared at her awkwardly

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" She asked embarrassed as she put her head down and stared down at the dock

"Oh sweetie" face palmed Matthew with a shake of his head

There was an awkward silence amongst the group for a few seconds, which was broken by the laughs of Chris, Elsa, and Chad

"Poor girl" Said Jean Luc with a chuckle "That must have been embarrassing"

"Yeah" Agreed Britany, even she was smiling a bit

"That was the best thing I've seen since I got here" Said Elsa, who was holding her stomach with her book arm while laughing

Kira was hanging her head down in shame, not even looking up as she walked to join the group, then someone put a hand over her, she looked up to see Jerry, giving her a look as if to tell her it's all right

"Okay, okay as funny as that was and it was funny, it's time to meet our next camper, Avery" Chris said as the next boat docked and the southern girl stepped out

"Hey there everyone" Greeted Avery "What's everyone laughing about?" She asked

"This idiot over here" Chuckled Jamie while pointing towards Kira "She offered to have music man over here's baby"

"Oh, that is embarrassing" Said Avery, feeling sorry for Kira, who was blushing even harder now, then gave her a smile "But I've heard girls say even more embarrassing things to guys and vice versa in my hometown, you shouldn't feel too bad hon" She said reassuringly

"Thanks" Smiled Kira, giving the southern girl a shy smile

"Anytime sugar" Avery said back as she walked down the dock to the others

'Alright, alright, time to meet our next contestant" Said Chris pointing towards a small boat about to dock, when it did a small boy tried desperately to get over the railing, only ending up to fall flat on his face "Everybody, Darren"

Darren stood up immediately, looking nervously at the campers who were now staring at him "H-Hello everyone" He muttered "I look forward to playing against you"

"Yeah and I look forward to taking you down" Replied Chad with a nasty smirk, which made the nerd yelp

"Leave the kid alone" Said Matthew, who looked annoyed by the gangster

"What are you gonna do Queenie?" Chad asked mockingly as he got into Matthew's face, Matthew looked passive for a second, before head-butting Chad in the jaw, making him fall down onto the dock, before he could get up Matthew gave him a good kick to the head leaving him unconscious

"Nice work" Said Jerry as he looked at the unconscious gang member "But you do know he's going to be out for blood whenever he wakes up right?"

"Eh, it's a risk I'm willing to take" Shrugged Matthew

"I could've done better" Andrea said "I would've made him eat his own bandanna so that he would choke and die"

"Uh-huh" Matthew said as he backed away slightly, along with most of the others

"You know you didn't have to do that" Said Darren, looking the cross dresser in the eyes "I'm pretty good at ignoring bullies"

"Eh, I guess it's just the natural instinct in me" Said Matthew with a shrug "Some of the kid's at my school call me the mama bear because of how I stand up for people getting picked on, and I can take a bitch down pretty easily with my claws" He said as he raised his nails to show pointed press-on nails painted a sparkling blue

"Wow" Said Chris with a smile "We haven't even got to the twist yet and already two of our contestants are KOed" Said Chris, before realizing what he said

"Twist" Said Robin, who suddenly became interested "There's going to be a twist this season?"

"No, there's no twist at all" Said Chris quickly "I don't even know why I said that"

"Oh there is a twist this season" Everyone turned to see Elana, holding up the folded piece of paper

Chris gasped, then felt around in his back pockets, as he feared the paper was once again missing

"It appears that were all going to be put as apprentices to the past contestants" Said Elana "This paper is a whole list of them all"

"NO" Chris cried as he ran up and tackled the girl, grabbing the paper from her hand, but to his surprise Elana was smiling still

"What, you didn't think I memorized the list before I told them about it?" She asked

Chris gasped, and then glared at her "You wouldn't" He said, a hint of anger in his voice, as if daring her to say anything

Elana just smiled "Fine, fine I won't tell the others anything" She said with a smirk "I just wanted to show you what I can do, don't doubt my powers Chris"

"I hate you" Chris growled as he stuffed the paper back into his pocket

"Um, did I miss somthin?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice, everyone turned back to see the last female contestant standing on the dock with a look of curiosity on her face

"Welcome Demi" Chris said as he walked up to the farm girl "I apologize for not giving you an appropriate introduction, but you have _her_ to thank for that" He pointed at Elana bitterly "So hate her if you want to hate somebody"

"Oh I can't hate her for something so darn silly" Laughed Demi "Whoever heard of someone getting mad over not gettin' introduced?"

Chris growled, upset by the fact that Demi wasn't getting angry at Elana

"Go back with the others" He said angrily

"Oh, okay" Demi said as she walked over to join the nearly completed group

"Did I do somthin wrong?" She asked Elsa

"No country hick Chris is just mad because he got outsmarted by paparazzo girl" She replied, still not looking up from her book

"I heard that" Growled Chris from the dock "Anyway, here is our next contestant" He said as the next boat docked and a boy in a sports jersey walked out "Joaquin"

"Everyone, your winner has arrived" Joaquin said proudly as he stepped off his boat and walked down to the others, looking rather smug

"What makes you think you're winning huh?" Asked Avery giving him a raised eyebrow

"Because, I'm strong" He said a little smugly "I bet I'm stronger than most of you"

"Um, haven't you ever seen this show?" Asked Elsa as she looked up slightly from her book

"Yeah why" He asked curiously

"Well, none of the past winners are very athletic, Owen, Duncan, Heather, not exactly sports stars" She explained

"Well I'm going to change that" Joaquin said with crossed arms as he stood in the crowd, standing next to Avery, who glanced at him

"You're not the only tough one here" She said, her voice a mix of playful and challenging

"Oh I'm not am I?" He asked with a smug smirk "Well, let's see who can beat who shall we?" He asked

"We shall" Avery replied challengingly, a smile began to spread on her face "I hope you like losing to girls"

"Alright everyone" Said Chris "It's time to meet our final contestant of the season" He said as the final boat docked "Everybody meet, Kevin"

As the boat docked a large boot stomped onto the dock, followed by another, then the boy with white and black makeup caked onto his face stepped out of the boat

"Hey losers" He said in a gruff voice as he walked over to the others as he walked over to the now complete roster of contestants, then pushed Matthew out of his spot and stood in his place

"Well *bleep* you very much" Said Matthew with a slight offence in his voice

"Wait, are you a dude?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow as he backed away from the cross-dresser

"What was your first guess?" Asked Elsa from behind them "The Adam's apple or the five o'clock shadow"

"Do I have a five o'clock shadow?" Asked Matthew as he opened up a small compact mirror and looked inside, then sighed "I could've sworn I shaved this morning"

"Whatever loser" Kevin said with a roll of his eyes

"Yeah, I can't see him making it very far" Said Avery to Joaquin "And what's with that make-up? Is he a juggalo or something?" She asked

"Beats me" Said Joaquin "All I know is that he's going down"

"Okay everyone" Said Chris as he looked over the cast "As you all know, you've been selected by a select group to compete this season, if it were up to me, there's a good chance most of you wouldn't make it past your auditions, especially _you_" He hissed while pointing towards Elana, who rolled her eyes

"Can you get on with this?" Asked Robin impatiently "We already know the twist for this season

"Yes I agree, I have a lot of chaos to spread on this island and I am growing impatient just standing here like a pedestrian" Said Andrea with a look of boredom

"Fine" Said Chris angrily "As you already know, thanks to Elana, your all going to be taken under the wing of your assigned mentor" Said Chris with a hint of contempt in his voice

"Hey I can't help it if I'm good at what I do" Said Elana with a smirk "But that's just the tip of the iceberg Chris, wait until you see what else I've got in store for you"

Chris seriously considered hitting her right there, but managed to hold it in because it was against contract; he then pulled out a whistle and blew it, the ringing could be heard throughout the island

Within a few minutes the twenty two original contestants and the two newest contestants from last season

This caused some excitement from the newbies

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I'm actually getting to meet the original contestants" Said Kira happily

"Hey there bitches" Said Matthew happily "it's good to meet you"

"I am going to have a field day today" Said Elana happily as she examined some of the older contestants for secrets

"Hey guys, it's good to meet you all" Said Trent as he walked up to shake the hands of some of the contestants

"Yeah, I can't wait to work with you all" Said Lindsay happily as she greeted the newbies "Especially Martha"

"Who the hell is Martha?" Elsa asked as she looked around the group

"I think she's talking about me honey" Matthew said as he stepped up to Lindsay "I'm guessing you're my mentor?"

Lindsay Gasped "How did you know? Are you psychic?" She asked

"Actually, she told us" He said pointing towards Elana

"Are _you _psychic?" Lindsay asked the paparazzo

"No, just smarter than Chris" Elana said with a smirk as she looked over to Chris, who was beginning to fume

"Well, it's not that hard to be smarter than him" Noah said "You just need an IQ higher that the thirties"

"Anyway" Chris said with clenched teeth "Thanks to _Elana_ you all now know the big twist this year" Chris said "This year, you are all going to be taught the game by your assigned apprentice"

This excited some of the newbies, however some looked skeptical

"So how are we going to decide who gets who?" Asked Lawrence "Because there some that I'd rather not like to play with" He said with the briefest of glances to Courtney

"Well, I will be happy to inform you that you have all already been pre-assigned" Said Chris with a smile "In fact, your mentors are all the ones who handpicked you all personally, if it were up to me most of you wouldn't even be here right now, especially _you"_ He said, pointing to Elana

"Wow, can you believe it?" Rosanna asked "We were all picked specifically by one of these people" She said with a smile "Who do you think could've picked me?"

"Well Rosanna, I'll be the one to answer you" Said Chris as he pulled the paper from his back pocket and began reading "Your mentor is, Alejandro!"

Rosanna's mouth hung open "W-What? That must be a mistake"

"There is no mistake mi Amiga" Alejandro said as he stepped up "I picked you"

"But why I said specifically that I hated you" Rosanna said

"Well, that's exactly why I picked you, to change your opinion of me" Alejandro said as he grabbed her hand, however she quickly slapped it off "It will take more than flattery to make me change my mind about you" She said angrily

"I feel your pain" Said Heather, in a rare sympathetic voice

"Are next dynamic duo" Said Chris as he read the list "Are Beth and Jean Luc"

"Alright I can work with that" Jean Luc said with a shrug as he went to greet the farm girl "Hello Beth" He greeted

"Ugh, be interesting dammit" Chris said with a groan "Nice people are like a poison for ratings"

"Well sorry if I was raised right" Jean Luc said with a hint of offense

"Whatever" Chris said with a roll of his eyes as he moved on "Avery you're with Bridgette" He said as he read from his list

"Yes" Avery said with a fist pump as she ran up to the surfer "I was hoping I would get you"

"Wow" Said Bridgette with a pleasant smile "I'm happy to hear that"

"Well you are the best role-model out of all of the girls on this show" Avery said

"Um excuse me" Said Courtney looking a bit annoyed "But I believe _I'm _the best role-model from this show"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that sister" Said Duncan with a roll of his eyes, this received a hit to the crouch from Courtney, which made him cringe

"Okay everybody moving on," Said Chris "Courtney" He said looking at the C.I.T"

Most of the newbies were listening carefully to see if they had been picked, especially Lawrence, who was inwardly hoping that by chance she would have picked someone else

"Your apprentice is Lawrence" Chris finished

Lawrence inwardly groaned at the news, but he remained passive on the outside, even managing a small smile as he walked up to her "Hello Courtney, I look forward to working with you" He lied

"I know" Said Courtney rather smugly "Together we will dominate this game"

"Uh-huh" Said Lawrence with a sigh

"And Cody is mentoring Darren" Chris said as he read off a list

"Saw that one coming a mile away" Said Joaquin

"Me too" Said Elsa from the other side of the dock

"Oh wow, um hello Cody" Darren greeted meekly as he walked over to meet the other geek "I think we could work well together on a team"

"That's why I picked you buddy" Cody said reassuringly "I'm sure you and me will get along just fine"

Darren gave a smile "Thanks" He said

"Moving right along" Chris said "Are next mentor and apprentice are, DJ and Kira"

"Sweet" Said Kira as she greeted the strong boy "You were always one of my favorites" She said as she came to him

"Aw shucks" Said DJ "Well I appreciate that"

"Uh huh" Said Chris as he looked onto the list "Well, Chad is Duncan's apprentice and Stuart is Eva's, but since both of them are down for the count right now we're just going to move onto Ezekiel, who's Demi's mentor"

Demi seemed happy about this "Well if I'm gonna work with anyone I'm glad it's another farmer" She said as she greeted the prairie boy

"Hey I just realized something" Said Marco "Zeke isn't a zombie anymore"

"Thanks for noticing eh" Said Zeke "I'm glad somebody did"

"Yes very good observing skills Marco" Said Chris "And for your reward you get to find out who your mentor is, and it's Geoff"

"Whoo" Said Geoff excitedly as he walked over to this boy "You ready for this bro?" He asked marco excitedly

"Uh, I guess" Marco replied, however his answer apparently wasn't good enough for Geoff

"I said ARE YOU READY?" He asked excitedly

"Yes" Marco said, looking more focused now

"Now that's what I like to hear" Geoff said happily as he waved his hat into the air

"Okay" Said Chris as he continued with the list "Next team is of mentor Gwen and apprentice Andrea" He said

"Ah yes" Said Andrea happily "It's nice to be paired up with another dark soul such as I" She said as she walked over to join Gwen "Are you ready for all the mayhem we shall bring upon this island Gwen?" She asked her mentor

"Umm, I don't think we'll be causing any mayhem" Gwen said, to which the other girl pouted "But we can try to go as far as we can and take out all of the bad people" She continued

"Very well" Andrea sighed

"Okay Harold, your apprentice is Nate" Chris said as he continued to run off the list

"Sweet" Said Nate happily as the two nerds greeted each other "With our combined skills we can take out any obstacle"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that geeks" Scoffed Jamie from behind, to which Leanna chuckled

Nate looked back at him, he clearly looked annoyed he walked over to Jamie until they were face to face, then grabbed him be the wrist and flung him over his shoulder

"Oww" Grumbled Jamie as he slammed face first into the dock

"MY MAN!" Leanna screamed as she ran up to Jamie, who was now oaning in pain on the hard floor

"Did I mention I have a black belt?" Nate asked as he walked back over to Harold, who looked impressed

"That was awesome" Harold said as he looked over at Jamie, who was now getting up off the floor "Could you teach me how to do that?" He asked

"He'll have to do it later because we've got a show to run" Chris said to get everyone's attentions again "Our next duo will probably surprise most of you newcomers, and maybe even some of the apprentices who already know about it but it's Heather and Kevin"

"What?" Asked Kevin "Why would that slut pick me?"

"Okay one, I am not a slut and two I didn't pick you, Ale-ass-hole over there switched you with my origional apprentce, and now were stuck together" Heather explained

"I keep telling you Heather I had noting to do with your own carelessness, you simply mixed up tapes" Alejandro lied through his teeth

"I doubt it" Said Rosanna "I know your tricks, and even though Heather nearly as bad as you it dosen't mean that she deserves to have her chances ruined like that"

"Hey" Said Kevin his tone showing that he was offended

"Okay everyone, it's time to announce the next two" Said Chris "And they are Izzy as the mentor and Sabrina as the apprentice"

"Oh my" Said Sabrina with a bit of worry in her voice "I'm going to be paired up with Izzy for the summer?"

"That's right" Said Izzy as she popped up from nowhere and landed next to the acrobat "You and me are gonna be besties" She said with a hug, Sabrina couldn't help but smile

"Well maybe it won't be so bad" She said

"Oh it will be" Said Noah

"Moving on" Said Chris "Jamie, you're Justin's apprentice"

"Cool" Said Jamie, who by now had recovered from his injury and began to walk up to the male model "Atleast I have someone cool to be with"

"Huh?" Asked Justin, who from up until that point hadn't been listening "Oh yeah" He said before focusing on his reflextion again

"And Leanna will be the apprentice to Katie" Chris said

"Seriously?" Leanna asked "Couldn't I have gotten some hot guy as my mentor? Or atleast a more popular girl?"

"Oh, calm down Leanna" Katie said "I picked you because I wanted me and katie to help you find the love of your life"

"But I just found the love of my life" Leanna said as she pointed to Jamie "I don't need your help"

"Oh, well okay if you say so" Katie said, feeling upset but not showing it

"Also, Ices will be apprentice to LeShawna" Chris continued on the list

"Well I guess I'm fine with that" Shrugged Ices as she walked over to her mentor

"Hey girl how's it goin'?" LeShawna asked

"Well I've been better, but so far it isn't as crappy as I've imagined it to be" Ices replied 

"That will also change" Stated Noah as he walked by

"Okay everyone, pay attention, next apprentice is Lindsay's and it's matthew" Chris stated

"Wait but there isn't anyone named Matthew here" Lindsay said as she looke around, until Matthew finally came up to her "I think he means me honey"

"Oh, Martha silly Chris, you read Martha's name wrong" Giggled Lindsay as she shook her head, most of the campers chuckled somewhat while Tyler face-palmed once again

"I never thought anyone could be that stupid" Elsa said as she finished her book and tossed it aside

"Then you obviously haven't stayed in a room with all of these psychos" Stated Noah as he walked up and sat next to her

"And Elsa seems to have already met her mentor" Chris said as he gestured towards the two of them

"So your my mentor?" Elsa asked as she pulled out another book

"Yep" Noah replied before he noticed her book collection "So what do you have in there?" He asked

"Eh, just some old history books, a few fantasy novels, you know the works" She answered

Noah thought for a moment, then smiled "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" He said

"Alright" Chris said "Robin, your going to be mentored by none other than Owen" Chris said as Robin's face fell

"Seriously?" She asked sounding depressed "Ah great"

"I know, aren't you excited?" Owen asked happily

"Overjoyed" Robin replied, however Owen didn't realize it was sarcasm

"Me too!" He said as he hugged her, nearly squeezing the life out of her

"Britany" Chris began while looking at the girl, "our going to be Sadie's apprentice"

"Oh, that sounds nice" Britany said while lookng down to the ground

"EEEEEIIII" Squeed Sadie as she ran up to the girl and hugged her, but not as hard as Owen did Robin "I can just tell you'll be my SBFFFFL" She said

"You're what?" Britany asked, looking confused

"Second best female friend for life, duh" Explained Sadie "Aren't you just so happy we're going to be friends?" She asked

"I… guess so" Britany said, not sure if she really was or not

"Let's see" Chri said as he read the paper some more, his face began to twist in anger at the next two names

"The next two are mentor Sierra and apprentice Elana" He said, still looking angry

"Oh God" Leanna said "Just think of what the two of them could do together?"

"I suggest we lock our doors tonight" Replied Eva

"Oh, like they'd want anything to do with you Eva" Scoffed Courtney

"Actually, there have been rumors that Eva takes steroids, and I was kind of wanting to see if I could get proof of it" Said Elana

"_What?_ I do not take steroids, that's a cheater's drug" Eva said, sounding angry, but managed to calm herself down quickly

"Take it easy Eva" Ezekiel whispered into her ear, trying to coax her

"Your right" She said back "But I really don't take steroids"

"Don't worry about her Eva, as soon as it's possible I'll make sure she's gone" Stated Chris, before looking at the paper, and our final two duos of the season are, mentor Trent and his apprentice Jerry and Mentor Tyler and his apprentice Joaquin" Chris stated, he then rolled the paper into a ball and threw it into the ocean

"Hey" Called out Kira "That's bad for the enviroment"

"Yeah, well see if I care" Chris said with a smile

"So, looks like we're partners in crime" Jerry said as he walked over to Trent "I kind of expected it though"

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious wasn't it?" Trent said "Well Jerry, I look forward to this game together" He said raising his hand to shake the other musician's

"As do I" Jerry said as the two shook

Joaquin and Tyler weren't bonding as much

"You ready for this game Bro?" Tyler asked as he jogged up to Joaquin, who looked oddly upset

"Yeah, whatever" He said with a roll of his eyes

The sound of a bullhorn suddenly burst through the air, startling all fourty six concious campers, and waking one up

"Huh? Whuh? What's happening?" Chad asked as he jerked back into conciousness, then rubbed his head

"Chad, glad your up, by the way your Duncan's apprentice now" Chris said as he took the gang member and pushed him towards Duncan

"What?" He asked when he looked around and saw that all of the original castmates "Huh?"

"Alright everyone, it's time to divide you all into teams" Chris said as he stood up at the end of the dock "If I call your name come to the right side of the dock"

"Elsa"

"Chad"

"Joaquin"

"Ices"

"Darren"

"Jean Luc"

"Marco"

"Elana"

"Matthew"

"Avery"

"Britany"

"And Leanna"

All twelve of them, along with their mentors walked to the right side of the dock

"You guys will be known as," He began before throwing a green flag at them, once they opened it up it showed a picture of a large creature who seemed to be made up of different kinds of ferocious animals

"The Screaming Griffons!" Chris exclaimed "and the rest of yout

"Robin"

"Demi"

"Kevin"

"Rosanna"

"Kira"

"Jerry"

"Sabrina"

"Jamie"

"Lawrence"

"Andrea"

"And Nate"

"You will all be known as," Chris said before tossing a red flag to them, once it was opened up it showed a humanoid woman with a giant monstrous head, seeming to be screaming

"The Killer Banshees!"

"Um Chris, wouldn't the Killer Griffons and the Screaming Banshees fit better with that theme?" Asked Courtney

"Well, yes but… shut up" Chris said looking annoyed, before continuing

"Now I'm sure you're all familiar with how this game works corrects?" He asked

A series of yesses and nods answered his question

"Okay, so as you all know, there is a confession outhouse you can go to express your feelings" Chris explained

**Confessional camera:**

**Lawrence:** "Great, I'm Courtney's apprentice, it's not that I hate her, it's that everyone else hates her, if we go to elimination I may be eliminated because of guilt by association"

**Joaquin: "**It's not that I hate Tyler, but it just ticks me off that I have to be mentored by such an amateur, if anything _I _should be mentoring _him"_

**Robin: "**It's not that I hate Owen, it's just that he reminds me of all of those fat slobs I had to serve at that damn restaurant, I just really hope he doesn't ask me to cook for him"

**Rosanna: **"Yes I may hate Alejandro, but I'm not going to let something like that ruin my summer, I'm going to make the most of my time here, no matter how short it may be"

"And, of course you know about our challenges" Chris said

Another series of yesses came from the audience of forty seven

"Well, it may just interest you to know that we're having out first challenge right now" Chris said

A series of groans erupted from the campers

"And also, it's going to be an elimination challenge"

Even louder groans erupted from the audience

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Jerry out of curiosity

"Well, here's a hint" Said Chris "It's based on a popular teen book series where twenty four kids all about your ages compete in a reality show a lot like this one, except, the elimination process is a bit more… graphic"

Some of the camper's eyes started to bulge

"Wait" Said Kevin

"You don't mean" Began Ices

"Are you talking about…" Began Elsa

"That's right boys and girls" Said Chris "Today's challenge is a reenactment of…" He paused for dramatic effect

"THE THRIST GAMES!"

**Confessional camera:**

**Marco: **"Oh dear"

**Britany: **(in the fetal position again) "Oh no, oh no"

**Andrea:** "Oh yes!"

The twenty four campers and twenty dour mentors looked at Chris in disbelief

"That's right" Said Chris with a smile "You'll all be competing in a live action version of the popular book series, the Thirst Games" He explained "Which, as you all probably know, is a series about a group of teenagers who go into a huge arena for an all-out battle to the death"

"Wait" Said Andrea, with a smile beginning to spread on her face "You mean that were allowed to kill each other, and it's totally legal?" She asked hopefully

"Well no" Said Chris "Actually we've got these, Chef" Chris called as Chef Hatchet came out pushing a cart that carried twenty-four suits of all different sizes, each suit had some type of light running through them

"Now, do to legal reasons you guys are not allowed to kill each other" Chris continued to which most of the campers sighed in relief, Andrea however merely pouted

"So instead, we've had these suits custom built for this specific challenge" Chris continued as Chef handed all of the campers their suits "Each one is programmed with a motion detector so that it can tell when you are struck"

Chris then pointed to the lights running through the suits "You see those there?" He asked the campers, to which they all nodded "Those are the motion detectors, whenever you put your suits on the lights in the detectors will turn green" He explained "But whenever you get hit by a weapons the color will change to a one that indicates that your health has deteriorated, the health scale goes green, orange, yellow, and red, and once you get hit enough times, the light will fully go out, and you'll be out of the game, understand?"

All of the campers nodded once more

"Good. Now let's move onto weapons" Chris continued "Different weapons can cause different amounts of health to deteriorate, but the real thing you need to worry about is where the weapons hit you, this challenge will play out like an actual death match, so that means that if you get hit in certain spots, say the heart, or the stomach, you could die instantly, and if your hit in a major vein, it could take you out slowly, understand?"

The contestants again all nodded

"Good, now since Stuart is still out cold, he will not be able to compete in this challenge, so the Griffons are going to be down one" Chris announced

Most of the Griffons glared at Andrea, to which the sadist merely shrugged

"And finally, you will all have some time to talk your strategies with your mentors, in your rooms"

The contestants all nodded again

"Okay, everyone, the challenge starts in a few minutes, so go to your cabins to get started" Chris said "Now away from me"

The contestants all nodded and headed back to their cabins, as Chris faced the camera

"Who will win the challenge?" He asked

"Who will fail epically?" He asked

"And will Elana get severely injured and medevac'd? Hopefully" Chris said with a slight sneer

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. Apprentices!" He said dramaitically as the camera faded

**And that's the end to chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it because it took me a while to write, but I'm glad with how it turned out**

**My idea behind naming it the Thirst Games was because all of the players would have a thirst for victory, and thus strive to succeed in winning, that's just a random little bit of information I wanted to put out**

**Also, I'm starting a poll, where you can vote on which of the apprentices is your favorite, so if you want to check that out it's on my page**

**And with all of that being said, here's the end of this chapter, see you again next time**


	3. week 1- part 2

**Week one- part two- the odds are never in our favor**

**Hello again readers, I'm back with the next chapter, and this is the first is the kind-of sort-of beginning of the first challenge chapter as well, so place your bets on who wins it, also, if you hadn't noticed, I felt like the last chapter ended kind of abruptly, so I edited it to explain the rules, so, if you hadn't gone back and read that, I suggest you do, also I'm a little upset that my last chapter has only gotten one review so far, if you are reading this, a review would be greatly appreciated because I like to hear what you have to say**

**On another note, I saw the first episode of All Stars, and it was kind of… disappointing really, I just felt like it went by too quickly, maybe that's just me **

**Also, the only two contestants on the poll who have gotten a vote so far are Jerry & Andrea, and I'm ending it whenever I get the next chapter up, so vote if you want to**

**And now, the start of the next chapter **

As the teams were leaving to their cabins Leanna went over to Jamie and tapped onto his shoulder, whenever he looked back, he saw the girl eyeing him like a prize

"Hey there big boy" She said with a seductive smirk "Wanna sneak off during the challenge for some…?" She said in a slight whisper into his ear

Jamie smiled wickedly "Don't you know it" He said sleazily, before walking to catch up with his group

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leanna:** I don't care if Jamie is on a different team, he's still hotter that most of the guys on mine, and besides, with this in play, it'll be like Romeo and Juliet, I never read it, but I'm sure it had a happy ending, every romance does

**Jamie: ***he smirks evilly at the camera* the way I see it, it's a win-win, if my team wins, they'll vote off Leanna and that's one more loser I don't have to worry about beating, and if my team loses, they'll vote off some other loser and I'll have some free tail for another week

* * *

Whenever the "couple" went their separate ways, Leanna felt a sudden pull on her braid; she turned around abruptly, only to see Katie looking at her with disappointment in her eyes

"What was that?" She asked, her voice filled with annoyance and some anger

"What, I was hanging out with my boyfriend" Leanna asked, sounding equally annoyed "Besides, why do you care?"

"Um, I care because if you get caught, you and I could get sent home, and I really don't want to stay at that resort without Sadie again" Katie said, her voice rising higher with anger

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about you and your little girlfriend's 'special bond'" Leanna said with empathies

Katie gasped, then began to clench her teeth in anger as the other girl walked off cackling

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leanna: **That bimbo really needs to calm the hell down, I mean, just because she picked me out of like, thousands of other possible choices doesn't mean I have to listen to her

**Katie:** 'she is grounding her teeth furiously' I'm, like, _really_ starting to regret picking her as my apprentice, like, really regretting it

* * *

_Screaming Griffons Cabin: Guy's Side:_

"Man" Said Lawrence as he stepped into the cabin and chose his bed "How's this for a first challenge?" He asked as he climbed up to the top bunk and proceeded to take off his tuxedo to reveal a rather fancy looking Grey shirt underneath

"I know right" Said Trent as he and Jerry walked in and settled onto their selected bunk bed "I'm just glad I'm not competing in it" He said as he lye in the uncomfortable bottom bunk

"Why's that?" Asked Jerry as he climbed up onto the top bunk, and began to polish Lucy

"I think this island hates me" Was Trent's reply; this caused a few of the other boys in the room to stare at him oddly

"Umm, what" Asked Lawrence, who looked rather amused by this thought as he gave something of a half-smile

"Didn't you guys watch Season one?" Asked the musician "It was like I couldn't go one day without getting hurt in some crazy way" Trent said "and I'd probably get creamed if I were in this challenge too"

"He's probably cursed" Said DJ sadly as he, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Owen, Justin, and Kevin all walked into the room "Believe me; know a thing or two about curses" He said with a shudder, before adding "So many innocent animals" with a whimper as tears started to flow out of his eyes

"Please" Said Lawrence with a smile and a playful roll of his eyes "Curses are nothing but superstition"

"That's what you think" Said Jerry under his breath, looking depressed for a minute

"What was that?" Lawrence asked the young jazz musician with a raised eyebrow

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that only because something sounds far-fetched and make-believe doesn't mean that it isn't real" The boy said back, looking serious for a moment

"…Okayy" Said the young lawyer who looked a little weirded out, then turned to unpack the remnants of his luggage

As he was doing this, one of the beams that kept Jerry's bunk from falling onto Trent's broke off due to wood rot, and fell right into his crotch

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent: ***Holding his crotch in pain* yeah, this island defiantly hates me

**Jerry: **I lived in Louisiana for a decade, and there's some messed up stuff that goes on down there, wicked stuff, I didn't want to be a part of it, but Papa and Ma Mere did, and they paid the ultimate price for it *he looks depressed for a moment, then sighs longingly*

**Lawrence: **The first thing I want to do on this show is make friends, that way, I'll have some back up to help me get rid of anyone I think is a threat, Jerry seems a little… off, but nice, so I think he'll do fine

**DJ:** *Crying hard* the animals, oh the poor animals *continues to cry, but more heatedly*

* * *

After the bunk bed incident Nate walked into the room looking excited, for reasons you should know

"You seem happy, eh" Said Ezekiel as he set his luggage on his selected bed "What aboot?"

"This is the type of challenge that I've been hoping for" Said Nate happily as he wheeled his suitcase over to the last remaining empty bunk bed and sat down on the bottom bunk

"What about this challenge are you excited about?" Asked a curious Kevin who sat in the bottom bunk next to him "Doesn't seem like that fun of a challenge to me"

"The reason I'm excited about it is because, ever since I was twelve I've always loved role-play and LARP" Nate said as he began to unpack "I've gotten really good at it too"

Kevin scoffed at him "Heh, wow, you're more of a nerd than I first expected" he said as he plopped onto his bunk

"And I'm damn proud of it too" Nate replied with a grin as he finally finished unpacking and sat on his bed

"Being a nerd isn't really something to be proud of dweeb" Kevin said as he slouched down on to bottom bunk of his chosen bed "Don't you know that nerds like you are the kind I like to pummel" He asked as he punched his fist into his palm with a nasty smile

Nate said nothing; instead he just made a calm smile, casually walked over to Kevin's bed, grabbed him by his waist, and threw him out of the cabin

Kevin landed on the hard porch with an "Oumph" face-first

"Damn" Said a surprised Lawrence as he looked at the scene "You're pretty strong guy, remind me never to piss you off"

"Eh, what can I say?" Nate asked with a shrug as he went back to packing "I don't tolerate bullies"

From outside the cabin, Harold looked on to his apprentice, smiling proudly

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nate: **I've never really cared that much of what others think about me, and I don't think Kevin should be one to talk; seriously, he looks like he went halfway through a KISS makeup tutorial, then thought "screw this", and walked off

**Kevin: **Nate got lucky that time, but next time, I'll get him, I'll get him good *he begins to clench his fists together

**Harold: ***crying tears of joy* I am so proud of him

* * *

"So guys, isn't great to be back?" Asked Owen excitedly as he looked around to the other boys in the cabin

"Well, I've never been here" Said Lawrence from his bunk with a thoughtful expression as he looked over the stuffy cabin "But yes, from what I've seen already it doesn't look too bad"

"Believe me, that'll change" Said Trent with a frown as he rested against the pillow

"Yeah" Agreed DJ "This place is like a giant deathtrap" He said as he took a small cage out of his luggage, inside was his pet rabbit, who he had named Bunny, for he lacked the creativity to actually think up a good enough name for him.

"Huh?" DJ asked to no one in particular as his ears perked up

"What's wrong man?" Asked Owen as he looked over to the gentle giant with a worried expression

"I don't know, I just got the odd feeling that someone was judging me a minute ago" He said with a confused expression as he took Bunny out of its cage and began to stroke him between his ears, while the small rabbit made an approving noise

"Weird" Owen said as he lye back down on his bed

"Um DJ, are you sure it's safe to bring that animal with you?" Alejandro asked as he perked up from his bunk and looked over to the large boy "It doesn't seem that safe to me mi amigo, especially considering your dangerousness with animals last season" He said, sounding concerned

"Trust me, it'll be fine, I'm going to keep him in his cage whenever I'm not around so that he can't get out, and also, I am _not_ your amigo" DJ said, with a rare hint of anger in his voice as he eyed the Latino boy

"Very well" Sighed Alejandro as he put his attention back to unpacking and away from the short-lived glare

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro: ***he is looking rather offended* all I said is that I thought his pet would probably have been safer at home, why is he going into the defensive all of a sudden?

**DJ: **yeah, I still haven't forgiven Al for the way he used me last time, it may seem bitter, but I don't care, he straight up played a brother, and that's just messed up

**Owen:** It's so exciting to be back, and this time I'm on a team with Justin _and_ Al, so much hotness *he pauses for a moment* so they'll probably get a bunch of chicks that's what I meant… heh heh

* * *

"Hey there losers" Said Jamie casually as he sauntered into the cabin a smug smile plastered his face

"And where have you been?" Asked Nate as he popped out from underneath his bed (he was looking for his fallen contact) and gave the rich boy a disproving look

"Oh you know, just making out with a hot girl, something you'll never get to do nerdy" Jamie said with a nasty smirk, to which Kevin snorted a laugh and Alejandro smirked as well, but hid it so that the others couldn't see

"By girl I suppose you mean that little harlot that was all over you like a nymphomaniac octopus in heat?" Nate asked calmly as he put his contact back in, then blinked

"You know it" Said the rich boy with a grin as he took the only empty bunk left, the one that was below Owen

"Eh, I don't mind, I'd rather stay away from a walking sex disease" Nate said calmly as he settled back into his bed

"Hey" Said Jamie as he slouched back into his bed "At least she's hot, that's all I care about"

"There's more to women than their looks you know" Said Lawrence as he rested himself on the bed stand "My favorite type of girl is one with a decent personality" He revealed before hanging his tuxedo on one of the beams

Jamie just shrugged "whatever, as long as she's a good looker, she's good enough for me" He said, pointing his two thumbs at himself

Most of the guys stared at Jamie in annoyance

* * *

**Confession:**

**Jamie:** Hey what can I say, I like em' hot

**Nate: **Jamie is the kind of guy that I… really despise

**Lawrence: ***He is face-palming*Oh Jamie, you stupid, stupid fool, doesn't he realize that social game is a major key in this game? He really should get a personality adjustment if he really wants to stay here

**Jerry: **Back in Louisiana, Ma Mere taught me to always respect anyone until they give you a reason not to, and Jamie just gave me a reason not to like him

* * *

_Screaming Griffons Cabin: Girl's side_

This entire side of the cabin was full of hostility, so thick that you would have to use a chainsaw to cut through it, Heather and Rosanna were angrily muttering to themselves about Alejandro, Courtney glared furiously at Eva and Gwen, who shared a bunk, Gwen flinched in fear, Eva, however, glared back harshly, Andrea was sitting in her bed, plotting ways to spread more chaos, Izzy was thinking unusually (or usually if you know Izzy) giddy about the challenge, however at the same time, looking a little peeved

"Can you believe they used my idea without giving me any credit?" She asked in total bewilderment to no one in particular

"Shut it crazy girl!" Snapped Heather at the eccentric re head "not a damn one of us care the slightest"

"I care" Said Andrea with a raised hand "even if we don't actually get to kill anyone, it'll still be fun practice" She said as she took something out of her bag, a carving knife, and began to make small slits into the wall of the cabin

"Well you don't count" Said Heather "Only sane people count"

"Wait, where did you get that?" Asked a bewildered Robin "I thought Chris took away all of your weapons"

"Well, he let me keep this one because it wasn't 'lethal enough'" Said Andrea with emphasis and a chuckle "he underestimates me so much" She said with a smirk

"Finally somebody sane" Said Izzy as she swung from her bed to the sadistic girl "You cannot believe the people I've had to stay with on this island" She said with a chuckle, before adding "Their such weirdos"

Within minutes, Andrea began laughing as well, although her laugh sounded much more sinister, like a broken doll's laughs, this made the other the other girls in the cabin look over in fear, for rather obvious reasons

* * *

**Confessional**

**Gwen: ***looking like she's pondering something* Maybe picking Andrea wasn't my best idea

**Andrea: ***Flicking her knife up and down* did you know that if you slit your Jugular Vein you'd be dead within seconds? Interesting right?

**Izzy: **You have _no_ idea how nice it is to have somebody sane on this team

**Robin: ***In the fetal position* remind me to wait until they fall asleep before me

**Courtney: **Why can't I ever have an adequate teammate? Oh wait, it's because there aren't any on this show besides me

* * *

Why the two crazy girls were talking Kira noticed Courtney and Eva glaring at each other, curious, she walked over to Gwen and asked "So what's they're beef?"

"Huh?" Asked Gwen as she perked her head up at the taller girl "Oh, well, during the time we went onto the island two weeks ago to pick you guys, Eva and Courtney got into this really nasty fight, and I guess neither of them have gotten over it"

"Really" Said Kira as she sat down on the Goth's bed "What about?"

"Oh, Eva's trying to get her anger in check, but Courtney doesn't think she's changed any" Gwen explained to the activest

Kira nodded in response "Well I wouldn't put it past them to not get over it, both of them are more stubborn that the crossbreed of a skeptic and a mule"

"HEY!" Was the response of both of the aforementioned girls, who both sounded incredibly annoyed

"What? It's true" Said Kira with crossed arms as she looked the two down

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eva: **I'm not stubborn! ... Okay maybe I'm a little stubborn but can you blame me!? I mean, I'm working my ass off here to make amends to these people and they just keep brushing me off, can't they see I'm trying?! It just makes me wanna… ARAHH

*Static cuts her off*

**Courtney: ***observing a hole in the confessional wall that wasn't there before* I am not stubborn. *after a few seconds she looks into the camera, as if it were waiting for something* what? I'm not

**Kira: **I callz 'em like I seez 'em

* * *

After a few moments, Courtney and Eva went back to silently glaring at each other, as they were doing so, Sabrina leaped out of her bed to join the two girls sitting on Gwen's bunk

"Hey there Boyfriend Kisser and Awkward Girl" The acrobat said teasingly to the two girls. However they both still looked offended and Gwen a little guilty

"Please don't call me that" She asked the girl

"Hey, that's what you are aren't you" Asked Courtney with a wicked smirk, this was met by a hard pillow thrown into her face by Eva, who was looking even more annoyed

Courtney looked up at the muscular girl and growled animalistically, within minutes both of the girls pounced on each other, meeting halfway, and falling onto the ground and fight mercilessly

Most of the other girls in the room were terrified at what they were seeing, however some weren't

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Said an incredibly giddy Andrea as she jumped into the fight, cackling like a madwoman

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Yelled Izzy from the sidelines, pumping her fists in the air with a wide smile

The other girl who wasn't terrified was Demi

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up, break it up right now!" The farm girl yelled as she pulled the three girls apart and separated them

"Stay out of this" Said Eva as she tried to push Demi aside, however, the girl toke something out of her pocket, a small stick-like object, and whipped Eva in the hand with it

Eva yelped, more in surprise than pain, the stared Demi down "Why you little" She said, her voice a hushed anger, she tried to slap her, however, the other girl simply whipped her stick onto the stronger girl's hand, causing her to yelp and reel it back in pain

"HA!" Smiled a triumphant looking Courtney, as she watched the scene, only to get slapped in her own palm "Hey" She cried in surprise before looking at the girl, a low growl emitting from her mouth, before attempting to pounce, only to get pushed back

"Now, I'm not gonna have any fightin' on this team, ya hear?" She asked, looking over the two girls, giving both a stern glare

Eva looked angry for a second, before sighing muttering a "Whatever" and going back to her bunk

Courtney glared for a few more seconds, before saying "This isn't over" in a low, menacing voice, and walking back to her bunk in a lowly gruff

"And you" Demi said, looking towards Andrea, who was carving a pentagon into the wall while quietly humming to herself, before perking her ears up and looking at the girl "Hmm?"

"… Just, try not to be so darn creepy" Demi replied, looking slightly scared

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Demi: **Back on my farm, this sorta tomfoolery wouldn't be accepted; one of my goals this season is to teach these here girls to calm themselves down a notch

**Courtney: **How dare that girl? Does she not know who I am?

**Gwen: **Great, half of this team is ready to tear each other apart, Courtney's ready to kill me, Eva's ready to kill her, and Andrea will probably kill anyone of us in our sleep *she sighs* what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_Screaming Banshees Cabin, Boy's side_

"WooHoo!" Exclaimed an excited Geoff as he ran into the cabin, both fists raised into the air "New season and we're goin' all that way, isn't that right buddy?" He said, grabbing Marco and holding him close

"Um… yeah I… guess" Marco said awkwardly, attempting to get out of the situation

"I'm not hearing the enthusiasm!" Geoff said, tugging the boy closer, making him wince

"Yes!" He said, squirming some as he struggled futilely against the stronger boy

"You may want to let him go before you snap him Hon" Matthew said as s/he walked into the cabin, removing his/her wig between steps

Geoff looked down to see the boy kicking in a helpless struggle to break free from the party dude's grasp

"Oops" Said Geoff as he let the boy go "sorry about that man"

"It's… okay" Marco said, in-between gasps

"Hey Queenie" Matthew turned his/her head around to see Chad leaning back against the door frame, a mischievous smirk spreading on his face "shouldn't you be over in the girl's cabin?" He asked, this earned a chuckle from Duncan and Joaquin, who had both walked into the room at that time, followed by Tyler who tried to add on to the joke

"Yeah, ya get? Because… you're gay" He said, laughing some-what at this, which made Joaquin face-palm, and Duncan and Chad roll their eyes at the jock

Matthew looked annoyed for a moment, before smirking "Well, I don't think you'd want that, because that would mean that you got your ass handed to you by two girls today, and I don't think you're little gang would be that impressed with you if that happened" S/he said, with a triumphant grin, before walking away from the group, who were now joined by Cody and Darren, who, along with Marco and Joaquin, were now laughing at Chad's expense, who at this point was bubbling up in anger, and sharply turned to the four boys with a threatening growl

The three weaker boys stopped laughing abruptly, in fear of being pummeled, Joaquin, though he stopped laughing, was still smirking at the gang member

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Marco: **I know Geoff means well, but I'm kind of afraid that his enthusiasm is going to end up killing me

**Geoff: ***Tapping his finger to his chin* do you think that I'm coming on too strong?

**Matthew: **I don't really care what other people think of me, if someone makes fun of me I'll just read them for filth, and walk away while I still have some class, that's how I roll

**Chad: **Who does that little fairy think he is? I could kick his f**gy ass if I wanted to, you just waits 'til the challenge starts

**Joaquin:** *He is smirking to the camera* gotta hand it to Matthew that was pretty good

* * *

Chad eyed the drag queen hatefully for a few seconds, before crying out animalistic ally, and running up to him, grabbing him by the back collar of his dress; however, as he grabbed it, he had accidently ripped the back button off, causing the dress to slide down, revealing his padding

"Oh-ho-ho" Said Matthew as he turned around "so that's what you want eh? All this bodeh" He asked the boy as he rubbed his chest in a rather, mocking nature "Well whenever you're ready come and get it" He said casually walking away again

Chad went wide-eyed for a moment, before growling, and running up to the drag queen, tacking him to ground, and beginning to throw punches

Matthew lay shocked on the ground for a few minutes, before he growled and began to fight back, quickly getting the upper hand, and getting on top of the other boy

Most of the guys in the cabin seemed to be getting enthralled by the fight, either because they liked watching fights, or because it wasn't every day you saw a gang member and a drag queen get into a fist fight

As the two were fighting, Jean Luc entered the room, then froze at the sight

As of now Matthew was cackling while banging Chad's head to the ground, while the motions s/he made resembled those of someone riding a horse

Jean Luc just stood in the doorway, frozen in confusion; before Noah walked into the room as well, simply watching blankly, before looking towards the other boy

"Do you think we should go in?" Jean Luc asked the cynic, not taking his eyes off the sight, when he didn't receive an answer, he looked over, to see that the other boy had disappeared, looking around, he saw him reading quietly while relaxing under a tree

Jean Luc simply sighed, then walked into the cabin

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jean Luc: **Well, I guess I'll have to try to fix this mess *he sighs*

**Matthew: ***out of drag*Well, I guess that that wasn't as classy as I'd hope to let on, now was it… well, at least I showed the other guys that I'm not afraid to break an Acrylic nail if I have to *he smiles proudly* at least that was worth it

**Noah: **It's nice to see that everyone is still sane as I remember *he puts his head in his hand* why I ever even signed up for this show is beyond me

**Chad: **Alright, Queenie's got game, I'll admit that, but I can take him still

**Marco: ***He looks incredibly confused* what… just happened?

* * *

Jean Luc quickly walked into the boy's side of the cabin and into the fire, putting his hands between the chests of Chad and Matthew, and pushed them apart "Hey, hey, hey what is going on?" He asked, eyeing both of the boys disappointingly

"Do you want the summary or the play-by-play?" Joked Geoff from his bunk

"Summary please" Said the other boy calmly, still sounding disapproving

"Okay, so it goes like this" Said Darren from his bed below Cody "Okay so, Chad made fun of Matthew for being an err…" He paused for a moment looking into Matthew's eyes, as if looking for approval

"It's okay dear, say it" Said Matthew with a shrug

"Alright, well, he was making fun of him for being a drag queen, but then, Matthew made fun of him back, and then-" He was cut off by Joaquin

"And then a whole big shit-fest started" The jock said, sounding exasperated

Jean Luc sighed, than looked over to the two new rivals with a disapproving glare "Listen," He said, with something sounding of a sigh in his voice "I'm the oldest in a family of five, and I know what it's like to get into a fight with the people you have to live with, and I just want you to know that, if you ever get angry, just come over to me, I'd be happy to be a shoulder to cry on, or somebody to listen to your problems" He said calmly as he looked over the two boys, then at the rest of his cabin mates "and that goes to all of you as well"

Chad rolled his eyes "Please, like I need some wannabe daddy to cry to" He said to the other boy "I don't need anybody to cry to" He said, which was met with agreements from Duncan, Joaquin, and Tyler

Jean Luc simply sighed "Very well" He said as he walked to his bunk, however, before he could get there, someone grabbed his shoulder

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Darren smiling up at him "Thanks for the offer Big Brother" He said, before walking off

Jean Luc looked at him for a moment, before smiling thankfully "Nice to see someone who appreciates my work" He said, rather wistfully

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chad: ***he scoffs* what does that guy think I need some kind of therapy?

**Jean Luc: **I raised my younger siblings for a nearly most of my life, so yeah; I think I have a lot of patience

**Darren: **Jean Luc seems to be the most sensible guy in this group… I think I'll stick with him for the long run of this game

**Chris: ***He scoffs* leave it to him to break up perfectly good drama

**Noah: **What's this? Somebody who's actually sane in this competition?

* * *

_Killer Banshees Cabin: Girl's side_

Most of the girls walked through the side of the cabin, looking at their new home for the summer; one girl was especially disappointed about it

"Ugh, do we seriously have to stay here all summer?" Ices groaned as she looked at the shoddy cabin

"Umm, did you not watch the first season?" Asked Elsa in monotone as she climbed onto a top bunk, then once again pulled out her book "they had to stay in cabins like this" She said, motioning to LeShawa, Beth, and Bridgette, who were all picking out their respective bunks

"It's true baby" LeShawna said, looking depressed, "Chris is like Satan incarnated into a white man" She said with an exasperated eye-roll

"I wouldn't say he's that bad" Said Sierra as she and Elana exchanged stories of their stalking and blogging

"Heh, I would" Said Bridgette from the side lines "normally, I don't like to hate people so much, because it's not good for your health, but Chris is just evil" She said, a rare hint of malice residing in her voice

"And that's why I've made it my personal mission to make his life as much of a hell as I possibly can" She said, an evil smile spreading across her face

"Well, I can tell you one thing" Said Ices as she slouched into her bed "What you did today probably made my week" She said, allowing a chuckle to come out of her mouth

"Yeah, that was great to watch, to bad now Chris is probably going to be hell-bent on getting us to lose so that you'll get eliminated" Said Elsa

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chris: ***Glaring into the camera fiercely* you bet you bitchy nerd ass I am

* * *

Elana simply shrugged "I don't care all that much about winning, after all, if I can get some good stuff on Chris I would be something of legend" She said happily

"And why's that?" Asked Beth in confusion

"Simple my little friend" Said Sierra "You see, so far, Chris has gotten very little secrets known to the paparazzi circle, so, if we got anything nice and juicy on him, we'd rich!" she girl said with an excitably squeal

"Yep, and if anybody is going to be able to do that, then it's going to be us" Said Elana surely

"Wow, you guys really take this stuff seriously" Said Elsa "almost as if it actually mattered" She said under her breath

"Yeah, I take pride in what I do" Said Elana, not hearing the second remark

"Uh-huh" Said the bookworm with a roll of her eyes

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Elsa: ***She scoffs* ugh, paparazzi, what a bunch of worthless leeches

**Chris: **Finally! Somebody who gets me

**Elana: ***She smirks into the camera* ya' better watch out Chris

**Sierra:** This season is going great so far, not only am I on the same team as _Co-ohh-dy _and, I have a new partner, I'm so happy!

* * *

Sadie and Britany walked into the room next

"OMG aren't you like, soo excited to be here Brit?" Asked a very happy Sadie as she looked into the other girl's eyes

"Umm, yeah, I guess" Britany replied, as if looking for something to say

"I know!" Said the smaller girl excitedly "you and me are going to be such friends well, we won't be like, best friends, because I'm still Katie's BFFFL, but I know we'll be buds!"

"Yeah" Said Britany, awkwardly pushing the girl away

It was then that Sadie realized something

"Wait," She said looking around the cabin "where's Katie"

"It's okay" A voice said outside of the cabin "we're here"

Leanna and Katie then walked into the cabin, neither one looking too happy about the other's presence, though Katie was more visible

"You white girls okay?" Asked LeShawna as she poked her head up from her covers

"Yeah… just… peachy" Said Katie, clenching her teeth after every word "we're getting along… great"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Said Leanna with an eye roll "she's just being an annoying bitch, trying to get me to dump my man" She said, eyeing the skinnier of the two friends, who was now even more visibly upset

This comment was met with a pink and white blur, as she was pushed down to the ground, whenever she looked up she saw Sadie looking down at her, an animalistic rage showing in her face

"Don't" She slapped her

"You" Another slap

"_Ever_" A third slap

"Talk about Katie" Three consecutive slaps

"Like that" Two more consecutive slaps

"**Ever again"** two hard slaps

Sadie then stepped off the other girl, gasping for air as she stood back into a bed, the other girls in the cabin all looked fairly shocked at what they had just seen

"What?" Asked the bubbly girl "that's what happens when someone picks on my best friend"

As soon as she said this, Leanna picked herself off the ground, and with a sharp scream, ran up and tackled the girl to the ground, both fighting once more

"Sadie!" Cried out Katie, before growling, and jumping onto Leanna, pulling her off of her friend, and holding her down as Sadie proceeded to pummel her

As the three were fighting, the girls in the room were all reacting differently to the situation

Elana took a picture, Sierra began to blog, Britany hid under her covers, LeShawna and Avery were betting, Elsa was reading, and Lindsay just looked confused

"Hey" She said, walking up to Elsa "have you seen Martha anywhere? I haven't seen her at all today"

Elsa sighed "This gag is getting old really fast" She groaned

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Katie and Sadie: Sadie: **That was so fun

**Katie:** Like, I know right?

**Leanna: **Ugh, how dare they?

**Cody: ***In a pondering position* Have you ever got the feeling that you just missed a really awesome cat fight?

**Elana:** *Mumbling something while typing at her phone* And in further news, former contestants Katie and Sadie gang up and attack newcomer Leanna Carlson in our cabin

* * *

While all of this conflict was going on, Chris walked into the center of the camp, reached into his pocket and pulled out a blow horn because apparently being the host of a reality tv show gives you magical abilities because it is not humanly possible to fit an entire bull horn into your pocket

"Shut up narrator" Chris sneered up into the sky like the crazy man he is

"Seriously man" Chris continued "I've already got enough people on my back this season I don't need you their too" He sneered at the sky again, before sighing and pulling a second bullhorn out of the _same_ pocket, because Chris is obviously a wizard.

"That's it!" Chris said as he put the two bull horns in line and pressing both of them, making an annoyingly loud noise that shook the entire island and disturbed every nook and cranny, the cabins being no exception

Courtney barged out of her cabin asking if that action was really necessary

"Yes, yes it was" Chris said with a satisfied smirk as he watched the C.I.T fume, the other contestants all reluctantly walked out as well

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?" Asked an annoyed Elsa as she walked out of her cabin "I am seriously right at the end of this thing" She said, holding her novel up

"Well to damn bad" Said Chris with a shrug as if to say "I don't give a single crap", he then noticed something "Hey, where's the other bookworm?" He asked, as the team looked around for Noah

"Over here" Said the boy as he casually walked up to the host "I've been sitting over by that tree, reading for the past half-hour when I see you over here, talking to the sky like a loon" He explained

"I wasn't talking to the sky, I was talking to the… never mind you wouldn't understand

"Alright" Said Chris with a clap of his hands "it's nearly time for our next challenge to begin" He said enthusiastically, some, like Nate and Andrea, looked excited, while others, like Britany and Ices, looked a little worried

"But first," Said Chris "you're all going to have some private time with your mentors to talk strategy, for a few moments, before going into the challenge" He explained, looking at the forty-seven contestants in front of him, who all looked like they understood, well, except for Lindsay

"Now, you all have your own little spots where you can tell your apprentice how you think they should play this round, understand?" He asked, and was met with many nods of understanding "Great, now the interns will take you to your desolated locations" He said as the interns began dragging groups of two away, until he was left with only Eva

"So, what do you want me to do Chris?" Eva asked the host, a part of her uni-brow raised

"Well, Eva" Chris said "since you're apprentice is currently in the infirmary, he will not be able to play, we were going to consider letting you play, but our producers think you'll just be too much of a powerhouse to beat, so… looks like your teams down a man this challenge"

Eva glared at him for a moment, before sighing muttering "Whatever" and walking back to her cabin to lie down

Chris smiled as he turned back to the camera to ask it the in-between commercial questions

"Who will win the challenge?"

"Who will be sent packing?"

"And will the Narrator ever leave me the hell alone?!"

Heh, doubtful

"Shut up!" He screamed at the sky before looking at the camera "Find out soon on Total. Drama. Apprentices!" He said, making excitable hand gestures

**And with that, the first challenge kind-of sort-of begins, sorry that this chapter was a few thousand words shorter than the others, I think that this will be around the most words I'll get out per chapter for the rest of the story, but I don't know, so, with that the next chapter is done with, and for now, i would very much appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it**

**And also, do you think this chapter was too violent? I think I might have made it too violent, tell me what you think**

**And with that, I am off **


End file.
